Illegally In Love
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Living in an odd family and in a powerful gang, Itachi's life isn't perfect. He finds his haven in his own uncle, Madara, but can he keep this illegal love? YAOI WARNING. Main pairing MadaXIta. ItachiUKE story! FIN
1. Chapter 1: I Hate Parties

My first post here, but not my first yaoi! There may be some OOCs, so no complaining about that please. ^^;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto's characters!! But I own the plot of this yaoi fanfiction!**

**CONTAINS: Violence, blood, gore, hard-core yaoi, shounen-ai, love, romance.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One: I Hate Parties...

Thick clouds of gray smoke swirled into the night sky, wavering over the many heads of people that piled into the club.  
"You know, that's not good for your health." The onyx-eyed teenager commented, glancing at his shark-like friend. Said friend glanced at him out the corner of his eye, smirking to show off his rows of sharp teeth.  
"So what? It's a stress reliever." He replied, then stuck the cancer stick back into his mouth, inhaling the smoke. The teenager looked away, his black hair falling in silky strands over his face and shoulders. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight black jeans, leaning against the side of the club.  
"When did Madara say he'd show up?" He asked. The shark man shrugged, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and huffing out a large cloud of smoke.  
"Hell if I know... You know, I was thinkin', Itachi... You and him look at lot a like..." He commented. Itachi looked at him, his annoyance showing in the light scowl he portrayed.  
"I do not look like him, Kisame." He threw back. Kisame shrugged, hooking his thumb into his blue jeans and flicking his cigarette butt to the sidewalk.  
"Oh, well... No need to get all defensive... Hey, check it out. There he is." He said, smooshing the cigarette under his black sneakers. Itachi looked up as Madara pulled up in his fancy black sports car. He got out, shutting the door. Sunglasses hid his red eyes and he wore a black business suit. He stepped up onto the side walk, pushing his glasses down a tad.  
"Hey, boys... I figured you'd wait a while." He said with a cruel smile. Itachi kept his mouth zipped shut, although, he secretly felt as if he would melt. The sadistic smile sweeping across his uncle's face was so sexy. However, he could never tell him that... Especially not in front of Kisame, who didn't even know the two men were related. It was best to keep their relationship a secret...  
"Well, we're not leaving without our stuff." Kisame replied, stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest. Madara smirked at him, making a small pang of jealousy creep up Itachi's spine.  
"Calm down, Kisame... It took me a while. It seems the cops got in my way... Sorry. Here you go..." Madara pulled a small brown bag that was rolled up from his pocket, handing it to Itachi, who took it quickly, tossing it at Kisame.  
"Hmm," Kisame peeked into the bag, then grinned, "Perfect... Nice doing business with you, Madara..."  
"But of course. The pleasure was all mine... After all, why wouldn't I help you two?" Madara asked coyly, his eyes landing on Itachi, who looked back at him. As if to telepathically telling him to meet him later, Madara kept looking into those deep obsidian eyes. Kisame didn't even notice as he drooled over the illegal package that he was stuffing into his pocket.  
"Hey, Madara, why don't you hang around a bit? I'm sure Pein wouldn't mind letting ya into his club." He said, tilting his head. Madara smiled at him, breaking his gaze from Itachi's.  
"Sounds wonderful... Would you both like me to come in?" He asked. Kisame nodded. Itachi remained as stoic as he could get himself, looking at the entrance to the club.  
"Sure..." He yawned. Madara smiled.  
"Excellent... I'll be in there in a sec... I just need to change real quick. Can't walk in there looking like the cops, can I?" He teased. Kisame chuckled.  
"Definitely. I'll be inside. You comin', 'Tachi?" He asked, looking at the teenager, who shook his head.  
"Gotta get something from your car. You mind?" Itachi asked in a bored tone. Kisame shook his head, then left, leaving both the Uchiha on the sidewalk. Madara looked at Itachi, his lips lifting in another cruel smile.  
"Mmm, he doesn't know..." He mused. Itachi shook his head, looking away down the sidewalk toward Kisame's car.  
"No... But he did suspect something before you came." He replied. Madara made a face.  
"How distasteful..."  
"Agreed."  
"You know, it's not safe for you to hang around the Akatsuki..."  
"Hm?"  
"You know, we're just a big crime ring... All we do is sell drugs, do 'em. Damn, we're as bad as the mob in Iwagakure." Madara said, sounding amazed in himself. Itachi tried not to smirk, but let it show anyway. Seeing as it was just Madara and himself on the sidewalk now.  
"There are only two reasons why I hang around Akatsuki, Madara..."  
"Oh yes~ And I happen to be one of them, I take it?" Madara asked, his voice coming out like an eager puppy. Itachi gave a short nod, then started toward Kisame's car. As expected, Madara followed at his heels.  
"Mmm, you should wear tight jeans more often." He commented softly, his lips hovering near Itachi's ear. Itachi felt a shiver run up his spine at the close proximity and twisted his head the other way.  
"I didn't have anything to wear... Kisame only had pants from that kid.. Suigetsu." He muttered, stopping in front of Kisame's car. He pulled the spare keys from his pocket. However, Madara didn't like being ignored in his aroused state and easily took Itachi's wrists in each hand, shoving him up against the car. Itachi gasped in surprise, but kept his expression blank. Madara pressed his body against Itachi's to keep him pinned to the side of the car.  
"Itachiiii, you're teasing me again..." Madara said in a warning tone. Itachi pressed his cheek to the car to turn his head, peeking at Madara.  
"I am...?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"Doing that."  
"Doing... What?" Itachi said, officially finding it rather amusing how Madara was pretty temperamental. Madara frowned, then slowly let an evil smirk slide across his face. He pressed his face into Itachi's silky soft hair, breathing hotly against the soft strands.  
"You know... I don't like being teased, Itachi..."  
"You don't?" Itachi asked innocently, realizing how hard it was to keep his composure with Madara purposely trying to turn him on. Madara sighed against Itachi's ear now, moving one of his hands off Itachi's and letting it slide down Itachi's shoulder and then down his side.  
"Mm mm... I hate it... In fact, I hate it when you tease me so much, I think I should punish you..." He murmured, letting his hand rest on Itachi's ass. Itachi closed his eyes, relaxing against the side of the car as Madara made circles on his ass with his hand.  
"I didn't tease you that much... Madara..." He was losing his breath. Itachi tried to keep his calm composure as the tight pants seemed to become painfully tighter. Madara smirked, seeing that he had got Itachi right where he wanted him.  
"Oh, yes, you did... Just standing there and breathing like that... Wearing those tight little pants and keeping your hair down... Just for me. That's so sexy that it's cruel, Itachi..."  
"Mmm, is it?" Itachi felt himself becoming lost, his calm disposition disappearing like the cigarettes Kisame always bought. Madara ran his fingers up to Itachi's waist, then around to the front of his jeans. He ran his fingers up Itachi's black t-shirt, enjoying the feel of the soft skin.  
"It's very cruel..."  
"What you're doing... Is even more... Cruel..." Itachi managed to say past clenched teeth of frustration. Madara was purposely moving his fingers in the wrong direction. Madara grinned like a cat cornering a mouse, letting his fingers hover over the hot, sweaty skin of his nephew.  
"Which part? This," He asked, kissing Itachi's ear past his hair, "Or this?" He ran his fingers over Itachi's chest. Itachi finally began to squirm.  
"The first one... No, both... I don't know..." He groaned. Madara let his fingers intertwine with Itachi's, his other hand hovering over Itachi's collarbone under the shirt.  
"Can't make up your mind? That's cute... So cute, Itachi..."  
"Nnh... Madaraaa..." Itachi murmured, his breath fogging up the metal of the car. Madara smirked, then leaned down, kissing along Itachi's neck to his jaw line. Itachi sighed, the hot kisses burning his skin. It was forbidden, of course. Everything they did together. The way they talked, the way they were together... It wasn't right... All of it was wrong. So very wrong... But neither of them cared. Itachi was a school drop out, had stolen tons of the things he has now... And Madara was the leader of one of the world's biggest crime rings and he was wanted in almost every country. They broke the laws all the time, so this wasn't different... Or was it? They hadn't told anyone they were related. Only Sasuke and Itachi's parents knew they were related, but still, they didn't even know their forbidden relationship... They were in love. Whether incest was illegal or not, whether if they were caught and both got arrested... It didn't matter as long as they loved each other... Even after death, they'd never part.  
"Madaraa... We can't..." Itachi finally managed to moan when Madara's hands rested over the rim of his pants. Madara paused, looking at him.  
"Why not?" He asked, his voice husky and layered with lust. Itachi took a few breaths before continuing.  
"Not now, I mean... We're in... Public..."  
"Hmm... Good point... That's too bad. I was just going to take you right here and now. Pound into you... Make you moan..." Madara whispered. Itachi replied that with a moan. He'd always had a fetish for Madara's dirty talk. He only allowed Madara to do it anyway... If anyone every called him a slut, he'd easy punch their lights out. But hearing Madara say it made it feel delicious... So sexy... Itachi moaned again when Madara placed a kiss on his shoulder, sucking a tad before he pulled away.  
"I'll see you inside... Itachi." Madara teased, pulling away and heading down the sidewalk. Itachi gasped and pushed off the car, whirling to glare at Madara's receding back. It was so upsetting! Madara purposely did that to tease him! Itachi's expression softened. Then again, he also teased his lover. Itachi shook his head and reached out to open Kisame's car again. His cell phone rang, stopping him. He frowned, picking it up.  
"Hello?" He asked flatly.  
"Itachi, where are you?" It was his father, Fugaku. And he sounded angry.  
"I'm at a club... Why?"  
"You're supposed to be home!" He was drunk...  
"Oh... Sorry. I'm here with Uncle Madara... I'm sure he'll drive me home."  
"You better not be hanging around with... What'shisface! That druggy!"  
"... Kisame? Dad... He smokes."  
"What's the difference? Get home right now!"  
"I can't, I'm meeting Madara... I'll be home afterwards."  
"No, I need you home now! Your mom is worried!"  
"... Mom or you?" Itachi decided he was getting sick of this conversation, then hung up before he father could reply. He shoved his cell phone into his pocket, then unlocked the car, leaning in. He grabbed a wad of cash he had stashed into Kisame's glove compartment, then turned and slammed toe door shut. He shoved the cash into his pocket and headed into the club through the back door. He was eager to see Madara, however, he had to deal with Kisame first. He looked through the crowds of people who flooded in, dancing and drinking. It was going to be easy to find his blue shark friend in the crowd. He scanned the area and found Kisame sitting at the bar, talking to Konan, another member of Akatsuki. Itachi approached the bar. Konan looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
"Hey, aren't you underage, kid?" She asked. Itachi threw her a look.  
"I'm seventeen..."  
"Yea, but-"  
"Kisame, here." Itachi handed Kisame some of the cash. Kisame blinked, then grinned.  
"Ohhhh, that's good, 'Tachi." He smirked. Konan peered over Kisame's shoulder, her eyes widening at the cash.  
"Oh wow! Where did you get all that, kid?" She asked curiously. Itachi averted his eyes to look around the club.  
"I have ways." Was his reply. Kisame shoved the cash into his pocket, then pulled out a cigarette and puffed smoke into Itachi's face, making the teen glare at him.  
"Nice move, 'Tachi... This'll definitely make Pein a happy man for a while." He said, nodding. Konan smirked.  
"A while? Way more than that, Kisa." She said, leaning on the countertop. Itachi looked at them.  
"Where's Madara?" He asked.  
"Said he was goin' to get a drink." Kisame replied.  
"Why?" Konan asked, eyeing Itachi closely. Itachi looked away again.  
"No reason... I just wanted to talk to him..." He said quietly, then broke away from the two Akatsuki members, heading toward the other end of the bar. However, he could feel his cell phone vibrating again and rolled his eyes. He walked off to the side, near the hallway that led to the bathroom. He pulled out his cell phone and held it to his ear, covering his other ear so he could hear over the pounding music.  
"Hello?" He asked, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.  
"You hung up on me, you faggot!" Damn, it was his father again...  
"Dad, not now..."  
"You can't smart mouth me! Who do you think helped raise you, huh?!"  
"Congratulations. You raised a high school drop out."  
"What did you say, boy?!"  
"Nothing."  
"Come home! NOW! If you don't, then I'll make sure Sasuke gets yelled at for what you did!"  
"... I'll be home in a minute. I need to get a ride."  
"No, just tell me where you are! I'll pick you up!"  
"... You're drunk, you can't drive. I'll be there-"  
"Don't fuck around with me! Tell me where you are!"  
"Dad-"  
"NOW!"  
"..." Itachi remained silent for a moment, debating whether he should do it or not. He had to get home before Fugaku decided it was all Sasuke's fault. The middle schooler always got the brunt of Fugaku's fits if Itachi didn't... Itachi gave Fugaku his address quietly into the phone.

"I'll be there in five minutes tops! If you're not waiting outside, I'll go in there and get you! And you don't want that!"  
"... Uh huh." Itachi hung up, then sighed. A hand clamped on his shoulder, making him jump a bit. A pair of lips touched his ear.  
"It was daddy, wasn't it?" Madara whispered, sounding concerned. Itachi looked at him with a bored expression, then folded his arms over his chest as he turned to face him.  
"Yea... He'll be here in five minutes."  
"I thought you lived on the other side of the city."  
"... I do."  
"Then it should take fifteen minutes, especially on a Friday night."  
"... He's drunk." Itachi replied honestly. He never lied to Madara. How could he? Besides, Madara would eventually know.  
"Maybe you should come home with me then." Madara murmured, the concern in his eyes clashing with a tad of anger. Itachi shook his head.  
"No, that'll just make him even madder... It's all right. I can handle it, Madara. I've been able to handle it for the past three years. Look, I guess we'll have to talk some other time..."  
"The way Fugaku acts, you won't be able to talk to me until a week from now and I can barely stand being a minute away from you..." Madara said, letting his hand graze Itachi's arm. Itachi sighed, then reached up, tempted to smack Madara's hand away. However, he knew Madara was worried and need some reassurance, so instead, he gently grasped Madara's hand in his.  
"It's all right, Madara... I'll be fine. If I don't go, Sasuke will get hurt... And I don't want another death blamed on me." He said quietly, pressing Madara's fingertips to his lower lip. Madara frowned. he knew what that meant. Itachi had been blamed for his best friend's death, even if it wasn't proven in court, everyone still thought it was him. Madara was about to argue, but Itachi kissed his fingertips gently and quickly before it could be seen.  
"I'll be all right. I'll call you tonight when I go to bed." Itachi whispered against his fingers, then released him, and seemed to disappear into the crowd. Madara couldn't even find him anymore, then sighed, clenching his fists at his sides.

Meanwhile, Itachi stepped out onto the sidewalk, getting hit with a blast of cold autumn wind. His hair flipped about, his eyes scanning the empty streets. He was tempted to do two things. A) 'Borrow' Kisame's car to get home before Fugaku got there or B) Just run home. However, he knew that would only lead to more trouble and stayed put. He leaned against the side of the building, shoving a hand in his pocket. It passed five minutes before Fugaku finally drove there. He pulled up along side the street in a crappy used car. Itachi pushed off the building and got into the car. Fugaku had been drinking for sure. When he opened the door, a beer bottle or two fell from the car. Itachi rolled his eyes and got in. Fugaku glared at him.  
"We just lost twenty cents because of you!" He accused, referring to Itachi not picking up the bottles that rolled out onto the street. Itachi shook his head, pulling on his seat belt.  
"You don't take them back anyway." He muttered, leaning back in the seat. Fugaku only snorted, then started the car, taking off down the street. The car ride wasn't silent, sadly for Itachi.  
"Why did you leave?! You were supposed to stay home and help your mother make dinner! And make Sasuke do his homework! That boy is smart, staying in school and making better friends! But you...! Itachi, you were supposed to be his example! And now look at you!" Fugaku was rambling. Itachi leaned against the car door, rolling down the window to let the blasting wind drown out his father's words.  
"Itachi, you better be listening to me! Itachi, can you hear me?!" Fugaku was shouting over the wind. Itachi closed his eyes and rolled up the window partway. He looked at his father, annoyed.  
"Itachi, you have to listen to me. I'm your father and-"  
"Don't give me that bullcrap." Itachi replied flatly. Fugaku frowned.  
"Itachi, are you listening to me?"  
"Yes, I'm listening."  
"No, you're not! You didn't answer me!"  
"Answer what?"  
"My question!"  
"What question?"  
"You idiot! Only stupid people don't listen! You're worthless!" Fugaku fumed, hitting the breaks and making a screeching sound as they stop in front of their apartment. Itachi winced, grabbing onto the edge of the car.  
"What the Hell...?" He seethed past clenched teeth. Fugaku reached out, grabbing Itachi's seatbelt, jerking hard. Itachi tried to refrain from choking.  
"You aren't listening to me, Itachi!"  
"I am to. You never asked any questions." Itachi answered slowly. Fugaku rolled his eyes and released his seatbelt, kicking the door open. Bottles crashed to the street, breaking. Itachi got out as well, rubbing his neck a bit. He followed Fugaku to their apartment room. When they walked in, Itachi's mother, Mikoto jumped from the couch.  
"Itachi! Where were you?! I was sooo worried!" She cried, throwing her arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi let her cling to him, not bothering to answer any questions. Fugaku rolled his eyes and he locked the door behind him.  
"Let 'em go, Mikoto. I need to talk to him." He muttered. Mikoto released her son immediately, more scared of Fugaku than she was concerned for her son.  
"Fugaku, you're not gonna hurt him, are you?" She stammered. Fugaku gave a drunken smile to reassure his wife.  
"Of course not... We're only going to talk..."  
"Okay, I'll go tell Sasuke to stay in his room." Mikoto answered timidly, then ran to Sasuke's bedroom, completely unconcerned. Itachi watched her go, his hands at his sides.  
"... You shouldn't lie to her like that..." He murmured. Fugaku smacked him across the face, making his head snap to the side. Itachi didn't flinch and looked back at his angry father.  
"You're stupid! Idiotic! You're a moron! I won't allow you to leave for a full three weeks!"  
"... Did you say that three weeks ago?"  
"Shut up!" _SMACK!_  
"Well, it's true..."  
"You're such a worthless child! Go make me something to eat and get me a beer!"  
"Haven't you had enough?"  
"Don't tell me what is enough and what isn't!" _SMACK!_  
"... Right... Sorry." Itachi ignored the stinging pain that electrified his head, then walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a bowl of leftovers from the fridge, heating it up. He wrapped his pinkie around the nose of a beer bottle and carried the items into the living room. Fugaku was on the couch now, changing the channels on the TV. Itachi set the food on the coffee table and turned to go to his room, but Fugaku grabbed his arm, jerking him down in the seat beside him on the couch.  
"Stay put, boy! I never said you could leave!" He snapped angrily, jerking his arm around Itachi's shoulders to keep him in place. Itachi looked away from the TV as his father put it on an adult channel.  
"Do you see that, Itachi?" Fugaku asked as he popped open the beer bottle, taking a gulp. Itachi looked at the screen, then away quickly.  
"... See what?" He asked, annoyed. Fugaku jerked on his shoulders, pulling the boy's hair a tad.  
"That, you faggot. See that? That's what women exist for."  
"Oh."  
"Yup. Your mom was a good lay too."  
"... It's too bad she got pregnant with Sasuke and I, hm?"  
"You're tellin' me! It would have been so much better if she didn't cuz we'd a been rich if we didn't have to send ya both to school."  
"I'll bet."  
"Damn, your mom was so fine once upon a time. She was so fun."  
"Mm hm." Itachi was listening, but only because he thought it was funny how Fugaku didn't even care what he was saying. He didn't like how Fugaku talked about his mother like that, but it was worth listening to.  
"What makes me wonder is I wonder what it'd be like to get your brother."  
"Mm- What?" Itachi blinked, looking at him. Fugaku took a big gulp of beer, letting a few droplets go down his chin and along his neck.  
"Ya know, I wonder if both you and Sasuke are like your ma."  
"... What'd you mean?"  
"Don't be stupid," His father was getting a lisp now that he was drunk and it was almost hard to understand him, "Jo ma... She wasth a good lay, Isth was sayin'. I wonder if jo like jo ma... You an Sasukee."  
"... Maybe you should go to sleep. You're really drunk."  
"I am not drunk!" Fugaku shouted suddenly, then relaxed again, gripping Itachi's shoulder tightly. Itachi frowned, then slowly started to pull away.  
"Well, then I'll go to bed. It's almost two in the morning..."  
"Oh no, you won't!" Fugaku spat, jerking him back. Itachi stumbled from his position and fell over, falling back against Fugaku's chest. Fugaku hiccupped, then finished off his last bottle of beer, throwing it against the torn tile floor, making it crash. He brought his free hand to Itachi's chin, taking it roughly.  
"Jo're too soft..." He muttered. Itachi reached up, daring to smack his hand away.  
"Leave me alone." He snapped, attempting to get up again, but Fugaku jerked him back down.  
"Don't talk to meee liek taatht!" He drawled a loud, pulling Itachi back down on the couch again. Itachi glared at him.  
"I said, leave me alone!" He raised his voice. Something he never did unless he was truly angry. He jerked away from Fugaku's stunned grip, making a move for his room by going down the hallway. However, Fugaku caught up with him and grabbed the back of his shirt, jerking hard. Itachi stumbled, losing his balance and tumbling backwards on the floor. Fugaku glared down at him.  
"Don't talk to me, liek taaht! Jo're gonna listen to meee and jo're gonna watching this with mee! Gots it?!" He barked, his speech slurring horribly. Itachi forced himself to his feet, stumbling a bit. The wind had been knocked from his lungs when he hit the floor and it was making his head throb. Fugaku grabbed his shirt again and jerked hard, ripping the material, slamming Itachi into a wall in the process.  
"Jo're in a lots of truohble! Stayin' out late a' niiight, bein' a fasget! Dropsin from deh scoohl! Jo're stupid, 'Tachi!" He shouted, spitting in Itachi's face while he spoke. Itachi winced, but mostly from the smell of alcohol on his father's breath. He pushed on Fugaku's chest, making him stumble back and hit the wall behind him. Itachi made another dart for his room, but Fugaku, who had fallen down, grabbed Itachi's ankle. Itachi slammed into the floor, cringing in pain. He made an attempt to get up, but Fugaku pulled him by his ankle. It was like the monster Itachi thought he had under his bed when he was five; pulling him toward the darkness he never wanted to see. Never wanted to meet. The monster that wanted to kill him.... The monster who he realized was living with him all along. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut as Fugaku jerked him again, closer this time. He managed to stumble and crush Itachi under his drunken weight by now. He hovered over Itachi, grabbing Itachi's wrists tightly.  
"Jo're not gettin' uhway fis tiem, 'Tachi!" Fugaku slurred as he dug his nails into Itachi's wrists, causing blood to seem past his crescent moon cuts. Itachi glared up at him now.  
"Get off me!" He snapped at him, then brought his knee up into Fugaku's stomach. Fugaku gasped, releasing his wrists to hold his stomach and collapse off him. Itachi scrambled to his feet, whirling around. He made it to his bedroom door and practically tore the door off its hinges to get inside. He put his hand on the doorframe, pushing himself inside the room. Unfortunately, Fugaku was on his feet by now and was grabbing the door. He pulled the door the wrong way, pulling it shut. Itachi jammed his teeth into his lower lip, releasing a groan of pain. The door flew back open. Itachi collapsed to his knees, holding his hand. It had been smashed in the door. Blood seeped from the cuts in his knuckles, the bones in his fingers had ripped through the skin, breaking through his knuckles. Itachi trembled in pain, trying to keep that calm composure. Fugaku was panicking now.  
"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck." He was cursing, seeming to becoming sober by the horrible accident. He got on his knees beside Itachi.  
"It's bleeding! Oh, we need to call the doctor! Mikoto, call the hospital!" Fugaku shouted, then looked back at Itachi's hand. He winced, then pushed Itachi's other hand off it, taking the mangled hand in his own.  
"Itachi... Itachi, I'm so sorry..." Fugaku murmured. Itachi only shook his head furiously.  
"It's fine... It's fine, really..." He managed to choke out, trying to keep the tears at bay. Fugaku flinched as guilt settled on his shoulders like a heavy hammer. He gently caressed Itachi's hand in both of his, hoping the blood would stop if he applied the proper amount of pressure to the wounds.  
"Itachi... I'm sorry..."  
"Why're you apologizing," Itachi forced the words out slowly, "You... You didn't do anything, dad..."  
"Yes, I did! I got drunk again! I didn't mean to, Itachi... It's just life is so hard..."  
"I know... Mnghhh..." Itachi stopped to groan, holding his head down. Fugaku panicked some more.  
"Itachi?! Itachi, what's wrong?!" He demanded, holding Itachi's hand to his chest against his shirt. Itachi hunched over, gritting his teeth.  
"It... It hurts..."  
"I know, I'm sorry! Your mother is calling the ambulance! They'll be here soon! I promise!" Fugaku tried, but knew it wouldn't help ease the pain of the obviously broken hand. Itachi let the nails on his free hands dig into the carpet of his room as he tried to force back the tears. He released another groan slash choked sob, then finally allowed the darkness to engulf him as he slumped to the side, falling against his father.  
"Itachi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This is my first upload on ! I hope I did this write. Like I said. There is some OOC in this. I tried to keep them in character as best as I could, but it's a little hard sometimes. Er, uh… I don't know what else to put. So… See ya in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: They Know

Hello again! Here's chapter two for you~ ^^ Remember, there may be some OOC…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto's characters! I own the plot of this fanfiction!**

**CONTAINS: Violence, blood, gore, hard-core yaoi, shounen-ai, love, romance.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two: They Know...

"How is he, doctor?" Fugaku asked the doctor, who walked out of the room. The doctor looked at his clipboard, nodding.  
"Yes... His hand is definitely broken. It's broken in four places... The bones in his fingers ripped through above his knuckles when he released his hand from the door... May I asked how the door slammed shut so hard?" He asked, looking at Fugaku suspiciously. Fugaku frowned.  
"We... We don't know. We were eating dinner and then we heard the door slam and he screamed. We didn't know what to do." He lied. Mikoto looked at him worriedly, then at the doctor.  
"May we see our son?" She chirped. The doctor nodded. Fugaku and Mikoto went into the room with Sasuke trailing after with a book since they'd been waiting a while. Itachi was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand wrapped tightly with clean white bandages.  
"Honey, you're okay!" Mikoto sang, clapping her hands together happily. Fugaku sighed with relief. Sasuke only huffed. Itachi smirked at him, then looked at his parents blankly.  
"Can we go home now?" He asked. Fugaku nodded, then looked at Mikoto and Sasuke.  
"We'll meet you downstairs." He said, signaling them to go. Mikoto and Sasuke hurried out, almost afraid. Fugaku looked at Itachi darkly.  
"You're not going to tell them... Right?" He asked. Itachi stood up, shaking his head.  
"No... Why would I bother? It's none of their business." He answered. Fugaku nodded.  
"Exactly. Good boy, Itachi..." He said, then let his voice trail. The room grew silent. Itachi headed for the door, but Fugaku caught his shoulder.  
"Itachi, wait..."  
"What?" Itachi asked, turning around ready to listen to another explanation. However, he was startled with Fugaku's strong arms jerking him around the waist. Fugaku easily held Itachi against him, their lips connecting in a not so gentle kiss. Itachi's eyes went wide. His father... Was kissing him?! That's not right! Well, sure, he did more than that with his uncle, but this was the man who practically helped to bring him into living! It was his father, for Christ's sake! Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away, gasping.  
"What're you doing?!" Itachi demanded, his voice shockingly rising due to confusion more than anger. Fugaku kept his grip around Itachi's waist, their faces rather close even if Itachi pulled away.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Fugaku asked, sounding completely calm. Itachi tried not to panic.  
"Y... You're my dad." He managed to say. Fugaku looked into his son's obsidian eyes.  
"How observant of you, Itachi..."  
"Why are you...?! Why are you kissing me?!" Itachi demanded angrily now. Fugaku smirked.  
"Because... I thought I told you before... I wonder if you're better than your mother." He answered, then lifted one hand to the back of Itachi's head, pushing their lips together again. Itachi shut his eyes again and tried using his only good hand to push on Fugaku's chest. It didn't work. Fugaku forced Itachi's mouth open with his tongue, letting it invade his son's mouth. Itachi pushed again, tempted to clench his other hand, but the pain in it still throbbed. Fugaku pulled away for air. Itachi gasped again, then pushed harder.  
"Let go of me!"  
"You're going to fight me, aren't you? Well, that's one thing I can compare to your mother... Come on, we're going home." Fugaku sighed, letting go of his son, who glared at him. However, Itachi was mostly embarrassed, ashamed, and slightly uneasy about telling people his father was in love with him. So instead, he only followed his father to the car quietly. He sat up front with his father, as usual as they drove home.  
"Mikoto, is the boy asleep?" Fugaku asked as he drove. Mikoto looked at the youngest Uchiha, beaming. Sasuke was definitely asleep, leaning on the door.  
"Yes." She answered. Fugaku stopped at a red light. Itachi frowned, looking at the red light to distract himself. He felt Fugaku's hand resting on his inner thigh. His eyes flashed and he opened his mouth, but Fugaku sent him a short glare. Itachi went silent. Fugaku squeezed his thigh, making Itachi gasp.  
"Itachi, are you all right?" Mikoto asked, completely unaware. Itachi looked at Fugaku, who looked at him with fake worry.  
"Er... Yea... I just... Hit my hand." He fibbed, looking away from his mother guiltily. Mikoto leaned over, kissing his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, honey... You should be careful when you close the doors." She commented. Itachi only nodded as Mikoto sat back again. Fugaku continued driving after the light turned green. He kept his hand on Itachi's inner thigh, squeezing every so often. Itachi shifted in his seat, hoping to shift away from the terribly good feeling. He couldn't let his father touch him for several reasons. One, he didn't like his father like that. Barely liked him as a father! Two, he was in love with Madara. He couldn't cheat on his lover. Three, this was his father! They couldn't do that! Itachi already felt a little dirty for the incest between him and Madara. He couldn't do it with his father. No way... Fugaku moved his hand up a tad higher, squeezing. Itachi smacked his good hand to his forehead, leaning over and hiding his flushed face with his hair. He bit into his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut. It felt so good... Fugaku squeezed again. He forced back a moan. He couldn't do this! He had to get out of here! They were taking the long way home too, on purpose. Fugaku's hand moved up higher, running along the hard bulge in his pants. Itachi let a sigh escape his lips as he leaned against the car seat, tensing up. Fugaku smirked to himself, then did the same thing again. Itachi seemed to be trying not to moan. Fugaku didn't want that. He let his hand bring down the zipper on the jeans. Itachi gulped. Mikoto was still unaware, sitting happily in the back seat, watching Sasuke sleep. Fugaku reached past Itachi's pants.  
_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!!_  
Itachi's mind screamed the chant over and over again. Fugaku started to run his fingers past the silky material of Itachi's boxers. Itachi's eyes stung. He didn't understand why he was going to cry exactly, but he couldn't let this go on any longer. He lunged forward and pushed the wheel of the car. Fugaku yelped, jerking his hand away and placing it on the steering wheel as they drove into the separate lane. Cars honked as Fugaku got back on the right lane.  
"You stupid faggot! What was that for?!" Fugaku barked. Itachi glared at him, his tears evident.  
"I didn't MEAN to!" He snapped. Fugaku went silent, driving along now. Mikoto was staring at them, but stayed silent. The car ride home was much too long...

"He what?" Madara demanded when Itachi called him the next morning. Itachi sighed, leaning against the headboard of his bed.  
"You heard me... He slammed the door shut on my hand... And then at the hospital, he just flat out tried to molest me. Same thing happened in the car."  
"... I always knew he was sick and twisted."  
"Madara."  
"Sorry... Look, maybe you should come to my house... I don't want Fugaku touching you like that. It's... It's..."  
"... Incest. Why would that matter anyway? Madara, you and I-"  
"Ssh. Don't say it so loudly..."  
"Sorry. It's just, I don't understand why that would offend you."  
"What? What are you saying? That you LIKE your dad?"  
"NO! Ugh, god no... That's disgusting. I meant, the incest part, Madara."  
"... Maybe this isn't the best time to talk..."  
"Why not?"  
"Itachi, I have a guest over... A dangerous one."  
"Who?" Itachi asked, now on alert. Madara sighed on the other end of the phone.  
"... He's... Er, an old friend."  
"How is he dangerous?"  
"He's the one who got me into the big business, all right? Look, just-" Itachi jumped when there was banging on his door.  
"Itachi! Itachi, what're you doing?!" It was Mikoto. She sounded scared. Itachi frowned, covering the receiver and glaring at the door.  
"I'm on the phone, mom! It's all right!" He called. There was a short silence before Mikoto acted up again.  
"Why don't you ever come out of your room to see me?! Your father's always at work or the bar! And Sasuke's always doing homework! Why don't you come see me?!" Mikoto wailed, her sobbing evident. Itachi sighed, then lifted the phone back up.  
"I'm sorry, Madara... My mom's having one of her fits. I'll have to call you back." He muttered. Madara's smirk was heard in his voice.  
"Ahhh, all right... I'll come pick you up tonight at seven, okay?"  
"Yup. See you then." They hung up. They never said 'I love you' for fear of someone discovering their dirty little secret. Itachi stood up, dropping his cell phone on the bed. Mikoto was still wailing on the other side of the door. Itachi opened the door, only to have Mikoto throw her arms around his neck.  
"Ohhh, my baby! Itachi! 'Tachi! You came to see me!" She cooed, kissing his cheek. Itachi sighed, gently trying to release himself from his mother's chokehold.  
"Mom, why don't you watch TV?" He suggested. Mikoto whimpered.  
"I can't."  
"Why not?" Itachi asked, in a bored tone. He was always bored, mostly exhausted, while or after dealing with his mother's fits. Mikoto sniffed.  
"They're showing scary movies for Halloween, sweetie. I don't like scary movies."  
"... I see. well... Do you want to make breakfast?"  
"Will you help me?!" Mikoto cried eagerly, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Itachi's blank eyes scanned her face. He wondered if he could slip some pills into the meal, maybe knocking her out so he can go out. He nodded.  
"Sure. Of course, mom." Itachi answered quietly. Mikoto beamed.  
"You're such a good boy, 'Tachi! So much gooder than Fugaku or Sasuke will ever be! You don't beat me or resent me like they do, 'Tachi." She gushed, pulling him into the kitchen. Itachi only frowned, then forced a blank expression as he got out the ingredients for pasta. Mikoto was boiling the noodles while Itachi got out the shredded cheese. Itachi looked at the bottle, frowning, then reached up into a cupboard, pulling out a small bottle of pills. He took a fork and smashed the pills into dust, dumping it into the canister of cheese. He shook it up, then looked into the canister. He glanced at his mother, who was tossing the sauce into the pot.  
"Ohhh, 'Tachi... I love you so much, you know that, right?" She asked, sweetly smiling at him. Itachi tried to force a smile, but failed.  
"Yea..."  
"I just wish you'd stay home with me... Spend time with me. Always with those bad friends of yours... Dating Madara..."  
"...?!" Itachi jerked his head up, staring at his mother in horror. She knew?! She knew?! How could she know?! Itachi dropped the canister to the floor to cover his mouth and lean over the countertop to think. His mother didn't notice and just picked up the cheese and began to sprinkle it on the pasta. _Okay, calm down... She's crazy. She's nuts. No one would ever believe her. No way. I mean, she's crazy. Yea, that's right... They'll just think it's a delusion she has..._ He thought, slowly calming down again. Sweat fell from his forehead to the countertop as he put the pills away quickly. His mother piled pasta onto the plate and beamed at him.  
"Want some, 'Tachi?" She asked cheerily. Itachi shook his head.  
"No... No, that's all right. I'm a little full." He said slowly, hoping he chose his words correctly. Mikoto, fortunately enough, looked at him playfully.  
"Okay! More for me then!" She sang, then sat in the living room to eat. Itachi stayed in the kitchen, leaning on the fridge thoughtfully. Should he tell Madara? Or should he think nothing of it?  
"'Tachi! Are you going to go see your Uncle Madara?" Mikoto called. Itachi looked up, then peeked out of the kitchen, leaning on the wall.  
"... No."  
"Ohhh, don't lie to me, 'Tachi~ I hope you're not touching each other or anything..." _If only you knew..._ Itachi thought with a slight blush, then walked into the living room to sit down by his mother, who was eating the pasta.  
"Mom...?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Uhm... How... Er, how do you know about Madara and I?"  
"Because, silly! I'm your mommy, I know everything about you."

"Not to mention, I saw Madara and you kissing that day in the hallway... When he came to pick you up. 'Tachi, please be careful. You knowwww, incest is illegal."  
"Yea... I know... Mom, could you please not tell dad?" Itachi asked hopefully. Mikoto beamed at him.  
"Of course! Your father shouldn't need to know... He likes you too, you know..." Her smile was melting away. Itachi winced. She knew that too... _She's pretty smart for a mental basket case._ He thought bitterly.  
"Your father always liked you better," Mikoto sniffled, "He always said you were prettier than I was."  
"... That's not true, mom... I'm sure he still loves you."  
"Nuh uh! When you were born, he always took you away from me and all the others! And then when you were growing up, he spoiled you! You were his favorite! He hated Sasuke! He hated me! He loves you!"

"It's so unfair! You two haven't even done anything that I've done with him!" Mikoto whined. Itachi was on his feet, ready to leave.  
"All right, mom. I don't need to know that... I don't even like dad." He muttered. Mikoto grabbed his arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
"Why does he love you more than me...? What did I do to make him hate me?"  
"... He doesn't hate you mom..." Itachi murmured as Mikoto's grip slowly loosened. His mother's eyes fluttered shut and she fell over on the couch, unconscious. Itachi brushed off his sleeve, then picked up the place of pasta. He glanced at his mother.  
"He doesn't hate you..... I do." He turned and threw the plate away, along with the rest of the pasta. He grabbed his cell phone and walked out of the apartment, heading down the stairs. He glanced at his hand, frowning. It was sore, but a whole lot better than it felt when he first smashed it. He felt wonderful when his father had babied him at that moment. Worrying about him... But it was all crushed. His father was claiming to love him. More than a son. That couldn't be possible. Itachi stepped out into the cold autumn city, the breeze feeling like ice against his bare skin. He turned and headed down the street, shoving his cell phone into his pocket. Itachi stopped on a corner as cars drove by, going way past the speed limit. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the sidewalk. _She knows... I shouldn't be worried, but I am. It could be possible that the authorities will investigate when she opens her mouth. As much as she says she'll never tell, I have a strong feeling that she will. Mom always did have a big mouth... I hate her. I hate her for not being normal. For not keeping my dad's love. Now I have to deal with him. Well, as soon as I turn eighteen, I'm leaving. I'll take Sasuke, too. I can't leave him behind, as much as we argue... He's my little brother..._ He thought, walking down the street. He scanned the buildings, his eyelids drooping in a bored expression. He was heading to Madara's. Sure, Madara was supposed to pick him up later in the day, but he couldn't wait. He had to see his uncle... His lover. To relax against him, seek warmth against his hot skin... To have him inside. Itachi sighed, contently at the thought. He loved Madara. He could repeat it as many times as he wanted, but he had to say it in his head. Not aloud. If they're relationship was ever discovered, Madara would go to jail for being considered a rapist. And he'd probably end up in jail himself for a while, or maybe even having a restraining order set into play. Itachi would kill himself if he couldn't be with Madara. All his life, he was struggling. He struggled in school, socially; never academically. He struggled with his family; his abusive father and crazy mother. He struggled to get money; stealing anything he could get his hands on. He struggled to keep his place in Akatsuki; he never liked killing people. Something the gang was ever so famous for. His life was one big struggle and Madara was the one who came along to relieve all the stress. Itachi stopped in front of Madara's apartment house. It was a lot fancier than his own, but it wasn't a big place either. He looked at the speaker by the door and dialed in Madara's apartment room.  
"Hello?" Came Madara's familiar voice. Itachi hesitated, looking at the speaker with a blank expression.  
"... It's me, Madara..."  
"Itachi? I thought I was picking you up at seven?"  
"... I had to get out of the house."  
"I see... I'll buzz you in." The speaker crackled and the iron bars of the door lifted, letting Itachi step in. He walked down the hallway and headed to Madara's room. He didn't even need to knock for Madara was already waiting for him with the door shut. Madara looked at his hand worriedly, disliking the sight of his lover's hand all wrapped up. Itachi looked up at him, shifting uncomfortably.  
"It's not as bad as it looks..." He said, trying to ease the worry. It didn't work. Madara gently took the broken hand in his, tracing his fingers over the rough bandages.  
"Oh, Itachi... You really need to get out of that house. How you made it this far is beyond me..." He murmured. Itachi tried not to let his face heat with a blush, so he looked away.  
"I agree... May I come in?" He asked after a while. Madara released his hand and tilted his head, thoughtfully.  
"Yea... But, my friend is still here."  
"... So no PDA." Itachi replied simply. Madara pushed his lips into a pout, folding his arms over his chest.  
"That's no fair." He huffed. Itachi smirked.  
"I know... But if we want to stay safe, it's the best."  
"... Well, if we can't do PDA in the room... Why not a quick session out here?" Madara asked, unfolding his arms to pull Itachi towards him. Itachi didn't fight back, instead, he gratefully rested himself against Madara's warm chest, sighing. Madara held him close, kissing the top of his head and ruffling his silky black hair.  
"You're so pretty today, Itachi... Did you change something?" He asked softly against Itachi's hair. Itachi smirked, then looked up at him.  
"I dunno... I don't remember." He replied, then leaned up, pecking Madara on the lips. Madara shivered visibly.  
"Mmm~ I love it when you do that..." He murmured. Itachi tilted his head, looking at him innocently.  
"Do what?" He asked teasingly. Madara pouted.  
"You're teasing me again..." He warned. Itachi blinked in mock surprise.  
"I am?"  
"Yes, like that."  
"Mmm, I'm sorry... Maybe you should punish me for being naughty..." Itachi wasn't used to talking dirty as often as Madara, but when he did it... He definitely did it! Madara groaned, then cupped Itachi's face in his hands, pressing their lips together firmly. Itachi looked at Madara past glazed over eyes, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as Madara licked an opening into his mouth. They breathed into each other's mouths, kissing hotly. Itachi could feel Madara's hands on his ass and pressed up against him, moaning. There was no point in stopping now. They were both hot and getting sweaty. Despite it being in the hallway, both lovers didn't seem to care. Madara pulled his lips from Itachi's to breath. Itachi was panting quietly as Madara ran his fingers against his bare back under his shirt. Madara looked at him, grinning like a cat.  
"Mmm, you've been too naughty, 'Tachi..." He teased. Itachi pulled on the front of his shirt, kissing his collarbone.  
"Aah, yes... I have... Punish me..." He moaned, kissing his neck now. Madara sighed at the feeling of the lips leaving wet gentle kisses.  
"Ohh, you're doing it again..." He groaned impatiently. Itachi pulled back to look at him with one of his famous smirks.  
"Doing... What, Madara...?" He whispered, then leaned in, kissing gently again. Madara hated it when Itachi did this. As much as he himself was sadistic, Itachi seemed to have somewhat of a sadistic side as well. It was cute on a person like him... And sometimes, it was just so cruel that it made Madara look like the bitch of the relationship. Madara wasn't going to have it. He pulled back abruptly. Itachi looked at him with an upset frown, which included a slight crinkle of his nose. Madara smirked at him, then pulled him, hard. Itachi gasped as his back hit the wall of the hallway. Madara pinned him there roughly, hovering over him.  
"No way, 'Tachi... You'll not turn me into the squirming puddle here..." He whispered in Itachi's ear. Itachi shuddered, closing his eyes and giving a soft moan against Madara's skin. Madara leaned in and sucked on Itachi's neck, rolling his tongue along the soft skin. Itachi moaned aloud, arching his back to gain more heat against the spot he really needed it. Madara released a hand from Itachi's shoulder, letting it trail down his arm. Itachi felt goose bumps ride down his arm and his entire body. Madara's fingers brushed by his chest now, slowly making their way down the outside of his shirt. Itachi groaned impatiently and tried to grab at Madara's hand, but let out a sharp cry of pain when his hand hit against Madara's hand. Madara frowned, releasing his lips from Itachi's neck. He stopped Itachi's hand, looking at him. Itachi's pleasure was completely replaced with the searing pain of having bumped his hand. He was panted, sweat rolling down his flushed face.  
"Nngh..." He winced. Madara sighed, pushing back.  
"Itachi, we can't do this... Not while your hand is like this..." He said quietly. Itachi looked at him, the crestfallen look on his face most unbecoming.  
"What?" He asked, his voice sounding small. Madara felt his heart melting.  
"Please, Itachi, don't look at me like that... It really hurts to see you in pain... We shouldn't do this until your hand is better. Then we can do anything you want."  
"But-"  
"Besides, my friend may be wondering where I am..." Madara interrupted softly, letting his fingers run through Itachi's long hair. Itachi sighed. _He's right... Jesus, we haven't exactly DONE_ it _in a while... I guess I was so desperate to do something that I almost thought he was rejecting me... Man, I need something to drink._  
"Do you have any wine or something in your fridge?" Itachi asked suddenly before they walked into the apartment. Madara looked at him, giving an almost scolding look.  
"Itachi-"  
"So, this is the Itachi I've heard so much about, huh?" A voice asked. Itachi jumped, mostly from the voice coming from behind him rather than fear. Madara looked up, frowning. Itachi turned around. The man in the doorway didn't LOOK as dangerous as his voice sounded. He had long white hair, a bit spiky too. He dressed in a simply baggy sweatshirt and fancy black jeans. A pair of lines ran from under his dark eyes.  
"Jiraiya... This is Itachi. My nephew." Madara said under his breath. Itachi eyed him closely. Despite him looking friendly, Madara had said he was dangerous. He wasn't about to get friendly with this man. Jiraiya smiled at him.  
"Well, aren't you cute? No wonder Madara talks about you a lot." He teased. Itachi looked at Madara icily, the blush of embarrassment clearly on his face. Madara matched his blush and coughed, clearing his throat.  
"Sooo, how about those drinks, guys? What'll it be? We have... Red wine, sake, Budlight-"  
"I'll have Budlight." Jiraiya smirked. Itachi frowned, looking away from both men to look at the door, wishing he'd come at a better time.  
"Wine, please." He muttered.  
"Fancy." Jiraiya commented. Itachi looked at him flatly. Madara grabbed the drinks, taking them out to the living room table. They all sat down on the couch that seemed to take the shape of half a square that wrapped around the table. Itachi sat on by Madara's right side, drinking his wine and looking off away from the two men, that were discussing something he didn't want to understand.  
"The cops haven't suspected a thing," Madara was saying, "If they did, we'd easily be able to hide in this big city. It practically takes up half the country."  
"Good point, but still... It's any wonder Orochimaru hasn't spotted us either. I thought he'd get us for sure." Jiraiya replied. Itachi looked at them, raising an eyebrow. _...? Who's Orochimaru? Another gang leader?_ He wondered curiously, then decided to butt in.  
"Who's Orochimaru?" He blurted. Madara looked at him, giving a half-smile that seemed to say that he was nervous about telling him.  
"Well..."  
"He's another gang leader," Jiraiya replied for him, "He's in charge of the Sound gang, on the north side of the city. He's not got that big of a possie, but it's full of strong people. I'll give 'em that." Itachi frowned. Madara looked at Jiraiya, one of his eyes twitching angrily at Jiraiya for spilling some secrets... And for complimenting their enemy.  
"Dickhead." He muttered. Jiraiya grinned teasingly. Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait... North side? I live on the north side of the city." He said. Jiraiya laughed.  
"And you don't know who Orochimaru is? How odd!"  
"He doesn't need to know how Orochimaru is!" Madara threw in.  
"Yes, I do." Itachi argued.  
"I think he does too." Jiraiya agreed, taking a sip of his beer. Madara sweat dropped.  
"Why am I being ganged up on?" He complained.  
"Is Orochimaru really bad?" Itachi asked, ignoring him. Jiraiya nodded.  
"Very. He's sick and twisted. He makes Madara look like a saint." He commented.  
"Not true!" Madara cried angrily. He was ignored again as the conversation continued.  
"What's he do exactly?" Itachi asked. Jiraiya shrugged, leaning back on the couch.  
"Lots of nasty shit. He's like a sex-craving-"  
"You're one to talk." Madara broke in.  
"-Torture master... He looks like a snake too." Jiraiya added on.  
"... Could you specify, please?"  
"Well... He's captured cops before, tortured 'em until they finally killed themselves. He's trapped kids in the alleyway's, left their bodies in such disarray, you can't even recognize 'em," Jiraiya explained, making Itachi feel sick, "He's got messed up friends in his gang. I think the only members we really know... Would have to be Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. They're really annoying too, especially the chicks. They make straight men go gay." He laughed at that. Madara smacked his forehead.  
"So do you, Jiraiya."  
"Has he ever been arrested?" Itachi asked. Jiraiya shook his head.  
"Nope. All the cops are scared to go after him... So instead, they bust our gangs."  
"_Our_ gangs as in...?"  
"As in... Mine. Madara's. Hashirama's-"  
"EWW." Madara whined, interrupting Jiraiya, who laughed and continued.  
"Then there's Tsunade's, but... She's the-"  
"Super of the city." Itachi cut in. Jiraiya nodded.  
"She's still considered a gang. A gang of hotheaded police that tie in with the Interpol scum in Kirigakure." He explained. Itachi frowned.  
"How come I was never told? I get you told the other Akatsuki members, right?" He looked at Madara, who twitched.  
"Well... I didn't want you to get involved in gang wars. They're really dangerous."  
"So what? My dad's dangerous and I LIVE with him, Madara." Itachi argued, feeling slightly upset that his lover wouldn't tell HIM of all people. Madara strained to find an explanation that fit well.  
"Look, 'Tachi... Itachi, I don't want you to get hurt, so I didn't tell you. You're the youngest member on Akatsuki. You have your whole life ahead of you, unlike the rest of us-"  
"What life?" Itachi muttered dryly. Madara sighed. Jiraiya beamed, taking another sip of beer.  
"He's so cute, Madara. You really must have a beautiful family." He grinned. Madara huffed just as his cell phone buzzed.  
"Be right back." He muttered, standing up to take the call. Itachi watched him leave, frowning as he leaned on the arm of the couch. He was still mad at Madara for not telling him... Jiraiya looked at Itachi, grinning.  
"You almost look like a girl, you know that?" He asked. Itachi blinked, then looked at him with a bored expression.  
"Despite you being a gang leader yourself, I won't hesitate to tell you to shut up."  
"Awww, you're gonna act like that after I gave you information about Orochimaru?"  
"You DID give me SOME information, but not enough to form any sort of a conclusion."  
"Hmm, big words for a school drop out."

"Don't give me that look," Jiraiya said, taking the last gulp of his beer and smirking a tad, "Madara told me you dropped out when you were like... What? Fifteen? I thought you had to be sixteen."  
"Not when I dropped out. Now DROP the subject."  
"Ohh, touchy... You don't like taking about dropping out, huh? Well, don't worry... Some of us dropped out when we were kids too."  
"..." Itachi ignored him and looked back toward where Madara disappeared. The couch shifted. Itachi whirled around to glare, then froze. Jiraiya's face was right in his.  
"You really DO look like a girl... But it's obvious you're a boy."  
"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?!" Itachi demanded angrily, trying his best to use his glare to fend off the man. However, Jiraiya was phased. He had learned to deal with that from Madara. He leaned in, tracing his fingers over Itachi's mouth.  
"Nothing... You're really cute. Some guys would go gay for you, you know, kid?"  
"Uh, hey!" Itachi gasped when Jiraiya traced his other hand down his chest.  
"Hey, get off me!"  
"Why? A guy like you... You should give me some kind of payment for the information I just gave you. It wasn't free."  
"I'm not a whore! Get off me! Ow!" Itachi yelped when Jiraiya dumped his hand painfully, leaning down to kiss him.  
_Madara! Madara, where are you?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yeaaa… Jiraiya's probably really OOC here. I can't really tell since I've not seen/read about Jiraiya in a while. ^^; I hope this was good anyway! Thank you for reading, by the way!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stop Crying

Hello again and welcome to chapter three! Thanks for reading this so far! I'm sure by now, you know there's a tad of OOC, so… I might as well leave it at that. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto's characters! I do own the plot of this fanfiction, however!**

**CONTAINS: Violence, blood, gore, hard-core yaoi, shounen-ai, love, romance.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three: Stop Crying...

It had only taken seconds for Jiraiya to crash his lips into Itachi's painfully. Jiraiya's hand kept bumping into Itachi's broken one, making Itachi whine in pain. Jiraiya was about to go further than kissing when Madara walked in. Madara frowned and snapped his cell phone shut. Jiraiya looked up, frowning.  
"Oh great... Hey, Madara." He greeted. Itachi lay beneath him, panting in pain tears threatening to spill over as Jiraiya push on his hand. Madara could tell Itachi was in extreme pain by the way his face was flushing and small whines were escaping his throat.  
"Jiraiya, get up."  
"Oh fine." Jiraiya stood up, his hand lifting off Itachi's hand. Itachi could barely move from the throbbing pain in his hand. He shut his eyes to stop the tears from flowing.  
"We've got a meeting with the bastard in two days."  
"Which one?"  
"Hashirama." Madara made a disgusted face. Jiraiya smirked, then got up, and headed to the door.  
"Then I bid you adieu, Madara~" He closed the door. Madara approached Itachi, sitting down beside him.  
"Are you all right?" He asked quietly. Itachi could only nod. Madara could see the tears squeezing past his lashes, already starting to stream down his face. Madara sighed, then pulled Itachi against him to comfort him. Itachi buried his face in Madara's shirt, gripping it tightly with his free hand while his other hand lay in Madara's lap.  
"It's all right, Itachi... Don't cry."  
"I'm not crying."  
"Are to." Madara replied with a gentle smile. Itachi huffed, making a face against Madara's chest. Madara was right, though. He was crying, from the pain of having pressure applied to his broken hand. However, he was relaxing now. His lover easing the pain by merely being present. Itachi sighed against Madara's chest. Madara held him close, pecking him on the head.  
"Itachi, you're so beautiful... Even when you do cry."  
"I said I'm not crying." Itachi argued, pulling back to cover his eyes with his hand and wipe away the tears. Madara smirked  
"Oh no? Then why are you sniffling?"  
"... I'm congested."  
"Are not. You never get colds."  
"Who said it was a cold? I could've just got congested from all the dust in your stupid apartment." Itachi threw back, looking away stubbornly. Madara chuckled, ruffling Itachi's hair.  
"I'm sure..."  
"Madara...?" Itachi looked at him. Madara looked back, letting his hand run down Itachi's silky hair. Itachi paused, then spoke quietly.  
"I missed you..."  
"Hm? We've only been apart for a while."  
"So what? I miss every second away from you..." Itachi murmured. Madara smiled and leaned forward, connecting his mouth with Itachi's. Their tongues immediately made wet, hot contact. Itachi used his free hand to grip Madara's shirtsleeve, pulling hard. The material ripped down. Madara pulled him closer by the waist so Itachi had his legs on either side of his lap. Madara could feel Itachi's arousal, even through the jeans he wore. It made his own hard on hurt. He slipped a hand down Itachi's pant, grasping his ass. At the same time, his other hand slipped upwards. Itachi leaned his chest against Madara's, still kissing Madara hungrily; the shirt slowly being ripped downwards... Madara was his haven. The only person he could ever feel safe with. The only man he could ever be with. He'd kill for Madara. Itachi didn't believe in God. He believed in Madara. Madara WAS his god. His one and only god. His life revolved around Madara. Revolved around his god. With this in mind, Itachi let a whining moan escape his mouth and into Madara's. Madara groaned in return, dragging his fingers up and down Itachi's back as he attempted to one-handedly remove his pants. To Madara, Itachi was everything in turn. He'd even give up Akatsuki for him... Despite the hardship the organization was going through at the moment, he'd rather spend his entire life with Itachi... It was so wrong, in so many ways. Madara knew that, but he didn't care. He loved Itachi more than a nephew. More than a student. More than a fellow gang member. He loved Itachi more than his very own life.  
"I love you..." Madara finally murmured when he had begun to nibble on Itachi's earlobe. Itachi moaned, pressing his face against Madara's cheek. He couldn't form any coherent words to reply. So he moaned again and again, making Madara shiver. Itachi's moans, his panting, his begging... Everything was music to his ears. His very voice was musical. His beauty was impossibly immortal. There was no way Itachi could be real, but he was. And Madara was thankful. He was glad...  
"Madara, I need you..." Itachi finally whined, digging his nails into Madara's arms. Madara smirked at him, wanting to make things a bit more sadistic.  
"Do you, 'Tachi...? What do you need?" He murmured against Itachi's ear. Itachi was practically pushing him into the material of the couch, moaning and trying to get Madara to touch him more.  
"I need... Aah, I need you... I need it... Haahh..."  
"I can't tell what it is, 'Tachi... I can wait until you can say it..." Madara grinned, pulling his face away from Itachi's ear. Itachi gasped at the loss of contact and seemed to scramble to get him to come back, pulling desperately at Madara's shirt. He gave a short cry when his hand grasped painfully at Madara's shirt. Itachi dropped his head against Madara's chest, defeated. Madara sighed.  
"Itachi..." He started, but Itachi cut him off with a choking sob.  
"It's not fair! Why does he even exist?! I hate him!!"  
"Calm down, Itachi-"  
"How can I?! I hate him! I hate him, Madara!! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! It's all his fault everything's messed up! I hate him! I want him DEAD!" Madara stared at him. Itachi kept spitting out random curses, jerking on the shirt in his fist. He'd never seen Itachi so upset. It was a tad painfully, yet at the same time... Scary. Itachi wasn't the violent type, as much as everyone believed it. Itachi wouldn't even go on drive-bys with the other Akatsuki members. He'd stay home and try to block out the gunfire with headphones or his pillow. And now... He was cursing his own father. Madara frowned. He wasn't surprised. Fugaku was always such a brat. Even as a child, Fugaku always seemed to grasp for his attention. Madara knew Fugaku had a thing for him as well, and apparently for his own son. It made him wonder if incest was a common thing in their family... Either way, it wasn't normal for Itachi to get upset. Madara finally caught Itachi's fist from hitting against his chest.  
"Itachi, stop." Madara ordered firmly, gripping Itachi's wrist tightly. Itachi looked down, ashamed.  
"... I'm sorry..." He murmured. He hadn't meant to let his temper get control of him. It was embarrassing... It was a side of him he never wanted Madara to see.  
"It's all right, Itachi," Madara said quietly, tucking a lock of hair behind Itachi's ear, "You were just upset... I understand." He petted Itachi's hair, hoping it would relax him. It worked. Itachi leaned against Madara's chest, closing his eyes. If he were a cat, he'd have been purring none stop. He loved it when Madara stroked his hair so lovingly.  
"I'm sure things will turn around... Just hope."  
"Hope for what...?"  
"Just hope, that's it. Hope that things turn out. Sometimes, hope is the only thing we have."  
"... The only thing I have is you." Itachi replied quietly, feeling his face burn at the confession. Madara blinked, then smiled slowly.  
"And the only thing I have... Is you too, Itachi... You're all I want, all I have."  
"And Akatsuki?  
"Akatsuki is only a group of subordinates, Itachi... Something to pass the time. You... You're more than that. You're my everything. The air I breathe, the ground I walk on. The reason I'm not dead." Madara explained softly, kissing Itachi's head. Itachi cuddled his face into Madara's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
"I love you, Madara...."  
"I love you too, Itachi..."

Itachi walked up the steps to his apartment room. He opened the door, peeking in. His mother was gone off the couch. He frowned, then closed the door quietly behind him.  
"It's twelve in the morning, why are you home so late?" A voice growled. Itachi jerked his head up, then frowned. He turned around to face his father, Fugaku, who was standing across the living room.  
"I was at Uncle Madara's." He murmured. Fugaku twitched, then glared at him.  
"Again?! Why are you always over there?!"  
"... He's my tutor... He's helping me with some things."  
"Things?! Things?! Is that what you call those THINGS?!" Fugaku barked, stepping forward angrily. Itachi stepped back, hitting his back against the door.  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." He said quietly.  
"You think I'm dumb, Itachi?!"  
"No."  
"Do to! I am not STUPID! I know what's going on! Between you and Madara!" Fugaku shouted. Itachi's eyes flashed, his free hand gripping the door handle tightly.  
"Wh-What're you talking about?" He stuttered, trying to think of a lie. Fugaku fumed.  
"I'm not stupid, I told you! Mikoto knows too! Sasuke does! I KNOW!"  
"K-Know what?"  
"About you and Madara! You two, getting all lovey-dovey together!"  
"I don't know what're you talking about..."  
"Don't lie to me, boy! I was there, that day at the club!" Fugaku snapped. Itachi's knuckles turned white as he gripped the door handle, his heart pounding in his chest. _Oh no... Oh no... He knows... He knows! I have to tell Madara!_ He thought, then whirled around. However, Fugaku had him in a flash around the waist.  
"Agh! Get off me!" Itachi shouted, bringing his elbow back to hit Fugaku in the face. Fugaku made a grab for Itachi's broken hand and only hit it in an attempt to grab it. Itachi gasped in pain, cringing and stopping his struggling to grasp his hand. Fugaku was pulling him away from the door by the waist.  
"Bad boys like you should be punished! Sneaking out and having SEX with your uncle?! What are you?! Sick in the head?!"  
"Y-You're one to talk! You were trying to molest me in the car!" Itachi threw back. That earned him a painful blow. Fugaku had slammed him into the hallway wall on his way to the bathroom. Itachi gasped in pain, his hand having been crushed under his shoulder when he was slammed into the wall. His head and hand throbbed with unbearable pain. Fugaku stepped into the bathroom and threw Itachi into the bathroom. Itachi slammed into the tiled wall, biting pain a cry of pain and sliding into the bathtub. Fugaku was yelling at Mikoto, who seemed to have heard the noise and come out.  
"Don't come in here!! Take Sasuke and get out!"  
"But, Fugaku-"  
"I SAID GET OUT!!" Fugaku slammed the door shut and whirled around. Itachi was scrambling to get to his feet, slipping in the already wet bathtub. Fugaku reached out roughly, grabbing the front of his shirt, jerking him hard, and then slamming into his into the tiled wall. Itachi groaned when his head hit the hard wall.  
"You're in big trouble, Itachi!! You're such a bad child! You're stupid for dropping out of school! You're stupid for thinking you could trick me!" Fugaku pulled him back and smashed him into the tiled wall again. Itachi gasped. Blood flew from past his lips, then dribbling down his chin. He grasped at the tiled wall to keep himself from being jerked anymore. Fugaku glared at him.  
"Why does he like you so much?! You're worthless! You never finished school like I did! You're not as smart as I am! You have no money, like I do!"  
"Wh-What're you t-talking... Talking about?!" Itachi demanded, choking on blood that seeped past his mouth. Fugaku jerked him back, then swung him down into the bathtub. Itachi yelped when his head hit the dials on the tub. Fugaku grabbed his throat, pulling him up. Itachi hit his head on the side of the tub, wincing as his head pounded. Fugaku glared down at him, gripping his throat.  
"Don't play dumb! Madara always loved you!" _Oh no... Don't tell me... Him too...?_  
"You worthless boy! I love you because Madara does! If I love you, then maybe I can get to Madara! Next to Madara, you're the best thing! So fragile! Even when I did this!" Fugaku used his free hand to slam Itachi's broken hand into the side of the bathtub. Itachi cried out, tears springing to his eyes and blurring his vision. Fugaku clenched his fist around Itachi's hand. Itachi shut his eyes, the hot tears streaming down his face as he choked past Fugaku's other hand.  
"S-Stop...! Agh, l-let go!" He wailed chokingly. Fugaku glared at him.  
"You're so ungrateful! This is a lot better than what I was planning earlier! It's too bad Mikoto is probably letting Sasuke listen or else I'd have fucked you to nothing, but a worthless corpse!" He shouted, releasing Itachi's throat to reach for the dial on the tub side. Itachi jerked his head up, gasping as cold water splashed down on his face. He shut his eyes again as the cold water began to fill the tub. It rose up to his chin, getting higher.  
"You're such a stupid child! You steal everyone, thinking you're so pretty! You think you're just soooo beautiful! So pretty! Let's see how pretty you are when I'm done with you, hear me?!" Fugaku barked, shoving down on Itachi's throat. Itachi gasped and water flooded into his lungs as the water rose. Itachi tried to keep his mouth shut, but the water in his lungs made him cough, more water spilling in.  
_Madara...! Madara, please help me... I'm cold... I don't feel good... My body feels so numb... So cold... Madara, help me..._  
"Drown, you worthless ugly boy!"  
_M-Mad... Madara... Madara, I'm getting sick... I can't... Breath... I can't see anything... It's so dark and cold... Madara..._ Fugaku jerked hard, slamming Itachi's head into the faucet of the tub. Itachi gasped, then let his eyelids flutter as a sickening dizziness engulfed him. Blood seeped from a cut in his forehead, over his right eye and down his face. Fugaku pulled him up and out of the bathtub. He opened the bathroom door and slammed Itachi across the hall into the wall. Itachi hit the floor with a low thud. He dug his nails into the carpet, struggling to get up. Pain racked his entire body, blood caking his face and staining his clothes. He grasped at the floor when he fell back down on his stomach. Fugaku stood over him, glaring.  
"Now look what you did, you idiot! You're... Oh no... Oh my god! You're bleeding!" He gasped, dropping down on his knees. Itachi shut his eyes, not moving on the floor as Fugaku hurriedly tried to lift him. He pulled Itachi partially in his lap.  
"Itachi?! Itachi, wake up! Can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" He cried, wiping the wet hair from Itachi's face, smearing the blood across his face. Itachi didn't respond. His eyes remained closed, his lip parted. Fugaku panicked.  
"Oh no...! Mikotoooo! Get the first aid kit!! MIKOTO! Damn it, woman! Where are you?!" Fugaku shouted. Mikoto came rushing in. However, she dropped the first aid kit, stepping back.  
"Y-You killed him!" She shrieked. Fugaku glared at her.  
"I did not! It was his own fault! Give me that first aid kit! He's got a cut on his forehead!"  
"What'd you do?! Why did you kill him?!"  
"He's not dead yet!"  
"Yet! Oh my god, Fugaku!!" Mikoto wailed, pulling at her hair. Fugaku scowled at her, grabbing the first aid kit himself. He got to work on tending to Itachi's wounds.  
Meanwhile, Sasuke sat in his room, covering his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trembling. He had to do something... It was horrible, listening to all the racket. Sasuke hurriedly crawled off the bed, grabbing his cell phone. He heard Fugaku cursing at Mikoto, who was screaming about Itachi being dead. It scared Sasuke even more. Sasuke picked up the cell phone on his dresser and searched the numbers. He found the right number and quickly dialed. One ring... Two rings...  
"Hello?" Madara asked.  
"U-Uncle Madara! You have to come here!"  
"Hm? What's wrong, Sasuke? You sound scared..."  
"I-It's Itachi!"  
"...?! What? What happened?"  
"I don't know! I'm too scared to leave my room! But, my mom keeps screaming that he's dead! Madara, please come here! I don't want my brother to be dead!"  
"Right. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Madara arrived at the apartment and opened the door, having a key to the apartment anyway. He walked in to find Fugaku sitting on the couch. Blood was covering his shirt. Madara tried not to panic as he walked in.  
"Fugaku..." He murmured. Fugaku looked up and smiled innocently. It was so sick and twisted.  
"Hello, Madara. What brings you here?" He asked. Madara took a deep breath.  
"I... Came here to see Itachi." He said. Fugaku immediately frowned, then began the change the channels.  
"He's sleeping." He muttered bitterly.  
"Liar." Madara accused angrily. Fugaku blinked and looked up.  
"Why... Madara... I can't believe you say that."  
"Where is Itachi? Tell me right now or I'll call the cops."  
"If you do that, the cops'll come after you too!"  
"... It'd be worth it to throw you behind bars for child abuse."  
"It's not child abuse! And besides, I think having sex with your younger nephew is ALSO child abuse!" Fugaku threw back. Madara froze, the blood in his veins freezing over. He paled, staring at Fugaku, who smirked dangerously at him.  
"That's right, Madara... I know. I know all about you and Itachi. I took it upon myself to follow you both..."  
"Ngh... Damn it, Fugaku. Just let me see, Itachi."  
"Are you sure you want to?" Fugaku blurted angrily. Madara stared at him, then forced himself to move forward. He hurried to Itachi's room. Fugaku was at his heels. Madara had barely opened the room all the before he slammed it shut, stumbling backwards and hitting the wall behind him. He covered his mouth, his eyes going wide. _That... That bastard...!! Oh my god...! I... If he weren't in his room, I'd have never guessed that to be Itachi!!_ He thought. He whirled around, slamming Fugaku into the wall. Fugaku winced.  
"You're DEAD, Fugaku! I'll make you pay for this! I'll rip your head off!" Madara shouted in his face. Fugaku smirked at him.  
"You're mad?"  
"Of course I'm mad, you idiot! You fool! He's your own son!"  
"And he's your nephew."  
"So what?!?!"  
"It's illegal... And I could easily just do this." Fugaku held up his cell phone. There was a ringing sound, signalling that it was on speaker. Madara went stone still as a woman picked up.  
"Hello, Konohagakure Police Department. What is your emergency?" She asked. There was a short silence as Fugaku dared Madara to punch him. Madara tightened his grip on the front of Fugaku's jacket. He tensed up, then made a face of disgust, and let go of Fugaku, defeated. Fugaku smirked.  
"Sorry, my son got a hold of my cell phone." He said to the phone.  
"Oh... Well, be sure it doesn't happen again. Dialing 911 without a reason is illegal, sir."  
"Yes, sorry. It won't happen again." Fugaku hung up, then smirked at Madara.  
"You were saying?" He asked. Madara clenched his fists, glaring daggers of pure hatred at Fugaku.  
"I hate you." He seethed past gritted teeth. Fugaku frowned.  
"That's too bad... All I ever wanted was to gain some sort of recognition from you, Madara..."  
"I hate you. I hate you."  
"Hm?" Fugaku looked at him curiously. Madara glared at him, his red eyes practically glowing with hatred. Itachi was everything to him. Itachi was perfect. He was beautiful, he was sweet, he even had a bit of a humorous side. He loved him. They loved each other. Itachi considered him a god... And he hadn't come in time. Itachi now lay in his room, on his bed... Covered with so many marks of abuse that it was almost hard to recognize him. Itachi said he had nothing, but Madara... Madara was his hope. _And I failed..._ Madara thought painfully, _I didn't show up in time... It was too late... And I let him go home... This is all my fault. If I hadn't of... Ugh, no! It's not my fault! It's HIS! Fugaku's! The man who THINKS he's Itachi's father! I'll show him who's in charge here!_ With that in mind, Madara snatched the cell phone from Fugaku's taunting grip. Fugaku blinked, then grasped at the phone.  
"Give me that! Give it back!"  
"To Hell with you, Fugaku!" Madara shouted in his face, then shoved him against the wall, hard. Fugaku winced, then shoved him back. Madara had had enough. He was angry. He was hurt. He was scared. He punched Fugaku in the stomach, hard. Fugaku doubled over, choking. Madara swung his knee around and slammed it into the side of Fugaku's head. He was angry with Fugaku for hurting Itachi... He was hurt because he'd never understand why Fugaku would do those things to his own son... And he was scared. Terrified. Itachi had to be escorted to a hospital and soon. Madara broke the cell phone in half easily, then threw it on the ground, stomping on it. He glared down at Fugaku, who whirled around to shout at him. However, he was met by the barrel of Madara's pistol.  
"M-Madara, what're you-"  
"Shut up!" Madara barked, shoving the barrel into Fugaku's forehead. Fugaku fell back on the floor again, staring at the gun. Madara glared at him, his red eyes the only thing Fugaku was now focusing on.  
"You will get up, call an ambulance and you WILL tell them how Itachi got hurt... You will pay the entire medical bill... And if you defy anything I just said, I'll take great pleasure it shooting you in the head. Or even better... Why don't I just torture you? Make you regret everything you've done to him." He threatened icily. Fugaku gulped.  
"R-R-Right..." He managed to say quietly. Madara kept the gun to his head.  
"Do it now."  
"Right now?"  
"YES, RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT!" Madara practically roared. Fugaku scrambled to his feet, eyeing Madara as he went for Itachi's cell phone, which was lying by the sink in the bathroom. As he dialed, Madara kept his eyes on Itachi's door. Hoping and praying that it was all just a sick joke. That Itachi would come out and say, 'I was only joking, Madara...' But it wasn't a joke. Madara was really threatening a family member. Really going to have nightmares about this day...  
_Itachi, I'm so sorry..._

By the time Itachi was in the hospital, Fugaku had been arrested on child abuse charges... Madara didn't make his appearance. He ordered Mikoto and Sasuke to keep Fugaku in check. They did his bidding easily, probably more afraid of Madara than Fugaku. Itachi lay in the hospital, his onyx eyes staring up at the ceiling past tired eyes. His entire body was sore. He still felt cold, despite the heavy quilt the nurse had given him. He wanted only one person to be there... Madara. He wanted Madara to be there and tell him that he was special. To love him, hug him, kiss him... Itachi felt his eyes sting with tears. He NEEDED Madara to be there. He needed Madara to comfort him. Itachi was tensing and it was hurting. A lot. The machine at his bedside began to make a loud beeping sound, giving Itachi a painful headache. His panic level was down, but his pain level was high. A nurse came rushing into the room.  
"Itachi? Itachi, please, calm down... You're hurting yourself." She tried, placing her hand on his head. Itachi forced his head to turn away from her, despite the searing pain it caused.  
"Itachi, you can't-"  
"Madara..." Itachi managed to groan. The nurse blinked, then leaned forward.  
"What is it? Is there someone you want to see?" She asked. Itachi grew extremely annoyed and turned to glare at her.  
"My uncle... Madara... Where is he?" His voice was hoarse. The nurse drew back, tilting her head.  
"Huh? Er... Well, only your mother and your-"  
"I'm here." Madara stepped through the doorway, straightening his black jacket. The nurse looked at him, then at Itachi, then left to give them privacy. Itachi made a move to get up, but Madara placed a hand on his chest, keeping him still.  
"Don't... Too much movement will hurt you." He said quietly. Itachi looked up at him, his eyes seeming to shimmer with unshed tears. Madara gave a half smile that had worry all over it.  
"Please, stop crying, Itachi... It makes me very sad..." He murmured, sitting down by his bedside. Itachi couldn't stop the flow of hot angry tears that escaped. He shut his eyes in an attempt to stop them. Madara sighed and leaned on the edge of the bed, taking Itachi's good hand in his own.  
"Ssh, don't cry, Itachi... It's all right... I'm here now." He whispered comfortingly, running his thumb over Itachi's knuckles. Itachi relaxed a bit, keeping his eyes closed. Madara frowned, still leaning on the bed. Bandages covered Itachi's entire right arm, including his broken hand. They stitched the cut on his forehead and placed a gauze pad over it. Madara looked away, closing his eyes and continuing to reassure him by stroking his knuckles. After a while, he moved it to Itachi's hair. Itachi was asleep within seconds after Madara had begun to pet him. Madara didn't stop petting him, hoping that it would soothe the boy for a long time...  
"I love you, Itachi..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted up sometime this week, most likely. ^^; This chapter WAS supposed to be more graphic, but… For some reason, I like it like this, so I won't change it. Next chapter I will post ONLY on . It'll be too… Graphic for deviantART! (Yes, I have a deviantART account as well). Well, that's it for this little rant! Thank you again for reading this fanfiction!**


	4. Chapter 4: Make it Rough

**:D New chapter~ I hope you guys enjoy this one~ Don't forget, there is some OOC in this. -flail-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters! I do own the plot, though!**

**CONTAINS: Violence, abuse, blood, gore, randomness, some humor, yaoi, shounen-ai, love, romance! ^^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four: Make It Rough.

Spidery fingers ran through silky black hair, sweat, and flushed flesh burning against each other. Musical moans of pleasure filled the room.

"You can be such a whore..." Madara's hot, lust filled voice whispered against Itachi's ear. Itachi moaned, his fingertips pressing into Madara's back. Madara brought his lips to Itachi's neck, sucking and leaving dark bruises. No one could have him... Only Madara. It was beautiful. It was delicious... It was sexy. Itachi closed his eyes as Madara's hard erection was positioned just against his entrance, ready to plunge into his needy, pink entrance-

...

"Aniki! Aniki, wake uuuup~" Sasuke's voice called. Itachi grimaced and rolled over, hoping to get away from his little brother's annoying wake up call. Sasuke pouted stubbornly as Itachi rolled away from him on the couch, wrapped up in a blue quilt. He was always sleeping and it bugged him. It'd been two days since his hand had recovered from the horrible smashing, his bruises slowly having faded, and only a few cuts remaining from Fugaku's rage. Sasuke always let his sweet aniki sleep to recover, but now he was sleeping too much!

"Aniki, wake up!" Sasuke urged. No response, except a grumble. Itachi was upset now. Not asleep anymore, but upset. Madara had told him he was going to leave the city to lay low for a while after getting his dad busted for child abuse. He'd been having erotic dreams of his uncle ever since he left him alone with no one to find comfort in. Only his mother, who now took counseling for her illness, and Sasuke, who seemed to be having a 'secret' relationship with his little blonde friend.

"I'm trying to sleep..." Itachi groaned at last. Sasuke huffed and crawled on top of him, poking him in the face.

"You're always sleeping! And besides, there's someone on your cell phone! I think it's uncle Madara!" He complained. Itachi's eyes flashed open at hearing his lover's name. He sat up, knocking Sasuke backwards.

"Ow! Aniki, that hurt!"

"Where's my cell phone?!"

"I'm not telling you until you apologize!"

"Sasuke!"

"Nope!"

"Argh! I'm sorry, now give me the phone!" Itachi commanded. Sasuke shifted his shoulders in a sassy motion, then picked the cell phone from under the couch, handing it to him. Itachi snatched it, then pushed Sasuke off the couch.

"Oww!"

"Hello?" Itachi asked eagerly. There was a shifting from the other line and then...

"Itachi, it's me." Madara's silky, beautiful voice filled Itachi's ear. Itachi sighed with relief.

"You're all right..."

"Of course I am. Did you think I died or something?"

"Madara!"

"Haha, I'm only joking..."

"Hmph."

"I'm coming back from my little trip... I'm driving into the city right now."

"Will you come visit me?"

"Yes, in fact... I was hoping for a favor."

"...?"

"Mind if I stay at your apartment for a spell? My apartment was ruined by an unwelcomed guest."

"Hmm? And who's that?"

"None of your-"

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya's voice broke in. Itachi frowned, slightly jealous that Madara would bring that dirty pervert instead of him. Madara was shouting at him in the background.

"Shut uup, you idiot! I'm on the phone with Itachi!"

"I know that. Tell him I said hi!"

"No! Sit your ass down or we'll get arrested! I can't drive with you standing up and throwing wrappers out the window!"

"I'm not standing! I'm sitting!"

"Are not! Shut up!"

"Madara?" Itachi asked, sweat dropping.

"Oh, sorry..." Madara mumbled into the phone as Jiraiya's laughter faded in the background. Itachi smiled a bit, gripping the phone with both hands.

"When you come here... Will you be busy...?"

"... Nooo, why?" Madara asked coyly. Itachi looked away toward the window, still smiling.

"I was just wondering... I've been dreaming about you."

"Have you now?"

"Mm hm... I missed you. A lot."

"I missed you too.... How's your hand?"

"Fine. I can even push Sasuke off the couch now."

"Oh, Itachi, don't be mean to him." Despite Madara scolding him, he was still laughing. The two Uchiha siblings never got along very well and it was pretty funny when they argued.

"I wasn't being mean. I was stating my privacy."

"Through violence?"

"Not violence, no way.... I was merely giving him a little shove."

"A SHOVE?! You almost knocked me on my head!" Sasuke squeaked from the kitchen. Itachi smirked. Madara laughed on the other line.

"All right, well, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, all right?"

"Okay. Later."

"Bye-bye~" They hung up. Itachi got off the couch. He was excited, but of course, had to hide it. He couldn't wait to see Madara after so long. Almost a whole month, in fact. He walked into the kitchen where Sasuke had just burnt two bags of popcorn. Itachi frowned.

"Sasuke, you fool. You're supposed to put it in for two minutes and ten seconds." He scolded. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Who are you?! The Master Chef or something?!"

"... That's what mom says." Itachi replied with a smile. Sasuke glared.

"You're such a smart ass!"

"You're a big mouth."

"You're...! You're...!"

"I'm a...?"

"A... Shut up!" Sasuke threw the bags at Itachi, who ducked, letting them fly past him and hit the wall. Itachi glanced behind him, then at Sasuke, who was trying to pour a full glass of milk. Itachi smirked.

"You're spilling it." He said, pointing to the milk that was spilling in great puddles on the floor.

"Shut uuuuuup! Ah!" Sasuke gasped as he stepped wrong, slipping on the milk. Itachi winced as Sasuke toppled on top of him, knocking him on the floor. Itachi groaned when his head hit the tiled floor. Sasuke coughed, giving a moaned 'oomph'.

"Owww..." They both moaned in unison. Just at that minute, Sasuke's little blondie friend waltzed into the kitchen. He blinked, his blue eyes going wide, which soon had a wide grin to match.

"Ahahaaa! You guys get bored and decide to get together?!" He laughed, pointing at the mess. Sasuke blushed furiously. Itachi only gave a faint smirk. Sasuke got up, wobbling a bit in the mess on the floor. Itachi sat up, placing a hand on the back of his head.

"Foolish baby brother... You can't make anything worth your life." He said. Sasuke snorted in response, setting the now empty milk carton on the floor. Naruto was still laughing, sitting down at the table to catch his breath. Sasuke glared at him, putting his hands on his hips.

"And what's so funny, loser?!" He barked in his face. Naruto grinned at him.

"You! You coulda given Itachi more pain than he had before!" He laughed. Itachi glanced up from wiping the floor up. Sasuke blinked, then looked at Itachi with a look of apology.

"Sorry..."

"It's all right... Just don't be such an idiot next time." Itachi replied, standing up and dropping the towel in the sink. Sasuke glared at him, clenching his fists.

"Ya know what?! Nevermind! You suck, Aniki!"

"At least I admit to it. Don't tell me he's the bitch of the relationship." Itachi said, pointing at Naruto, who smirked. Sasuke went red, his eyes going wide.

"I-I... You never... I didn't... S-Shut up, Aniki!!" He cried. Itachi smiled innocently.

"Sooo, what are you two planning today?" He asked casually. Naruto was on his feet in an instant, throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and jerking him close.

"We're gonna head over to the mall for a round at the arcade and then we're coming back here!"

"For what, I will not ask." Itachi murmured, placing a hand on his cheek thoughtfully. Sasuke blushed again.

"Shut up!"

"Are those the only two words in your vocabulary?" Itachi asked.

"NO!"

"Oh, wow. A new word."

"Anikiiiii!"

"We'll see you later, Itachi!" Naruto sang, dragging Sasuke out the kitchen and out of the apartment. Itachi smirked, then turned his back to ring the towel out in the sink. He hadn't noticed that someone had walked by the two younger boys into the apartment. Itachi continued to squeeze the milk from the towel, tilting his head. He reached out, turning on the sink and letting the water drench the towel. He worked at this for a while longer until he felt a pair of familiar, strong arms wrap around his waist. Itachi gasped, lifting his head. Madara smirked against his ear.

"Hello, Itachi~" He cooed. Itachi shivered a bit, closing his eyes.

"Madara..."

"I'm back."

"I can tell..."

"Where's your mom?"

"At counseling..."

"Sasuke?"

"He went out with his friend..."

"So we're home all alone." Madara murmured. Itachi nodded a bit, dropping the towel in the sink as Madara let him go.

"Yea... But, my mom gets home in, like, an hour... Not to mention Sasuke and Naruto will come back late tonight. It's so creepy to know my brother's dating that blondie. He's such an irritation." He muttered as he picked up the milk carton Sasuke left behind. Madara's eyes followed Itachi's every movement.

"Hmm~ Are you worried that Sasuke's doing naughty things?" He asked. Itachi blinked as he bent over to replace the empty spot in the fridge with a new milk carton.

"Huh... I never realized that. Poor Sasuke... Already having sex and he's just in middle school." He mused, standing up. Madara leaned on the countertop, smirking.

"He's growing up so fast... I bet he'll be just as pretty as you one day, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Oh, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"The 'hn' thing. You know, people're gonna think you don't know how to speak if you do that."

"Meh... I don't like to talk to others when I don't care."

"You talk to me. And Sasuke. And your mother."

"And Jiraiya. But that's when I have something to say." Itachi added as he grabbed the towel from the sink. Madara followed Itachi all the way to the laundry room on the other side of the kitchen.

"'Tachi~ I'm bored." Madara crooned as Itachi pinned the towel up on a rack to dry. Itachi kept his back to him.

"You are? We have a TV, you know." He said, trying not to smirk. Madara frowned.

"You're doing it. AGAIN." He stated, folding his arms over his chest. Itachi turned around to face him.

"Doing what?" He asked quietly. Madara tapped his foot.

"That."

"That... There are a lot of 'that's in the world, Madara."

"Whaaa?! 'Tachi, we're not playing games."

"I'd never play games with you, Madara." Itachi smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side. Madara pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his sweet little nephew. Itachi always had talent in the taunting department. And he hated being teased, especially when he hadn't seen Itachi in so long. He wanted to feel the little Uchiha squirm and writhe beneath him again. To grab his ass and pinch his nipples. Listen to him moan...

Itachi hadn't missed the bulge in Madara's business pants. In fact, he walked right up to Madara, looking up at him.

"Is something wrong, Madara?" He asked, tilting his head up to look into Madara's eager red eyes. Madara licked his lower lip, letting his arms drop to his sides limply.

"Mmmm... I dunno. What do you think?" He asked in a low voice. Itachi shrugged, stepping back.

"Maybe something to eat?" He suggested. Madara had it. He easily lifted Itachi up into his arms bridal style.

"Forget this. I'm going to take you and I'm going to take you now." Madara growled impatiently. Itachi rolled his eyes upwards to look at the passing of the hallway walls.

"Mmmm... Madara, you're so demanding."

"Damn straight. Today just isn't the day for your teasing, hear me? I'm going to punish you for being such a naughty little slut." Madara announced as he walked into Itachi's room. Itachi blushed lightly at the dirty talk. He always loved it when Madara did that. Said man dropped him on the bed, crawling on top of him.

"All right... Here we are. And this time, there's no daddy to come in a stop us. I'm going to pound into your tight little ass," To emphasis his point, Madara ran his finger around Itachi's thighs through his pants and making Itachi's breath hitch, "I'm going to pinch those little nipples of yours. I'm going to make them so hard..." Madara was unbuttoning Itachi's shirt, pulling it open and taking Itachi's nipples between his fingers. He tweaked them gently at first, making Itachi gasp. Madara leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling the nub with his tongue, scraping his teeth along them beautifully. Itachi's face was already inking with pink.

"Madaraaa..." He moaned, dragging his hand up and tangling it in Madara's thick hair. Madara smirked against the second nipple, which had already received the same treatment as the first.

"You're not making enough noise, Itachi..." He said, faking displeasure as he leaned back. Itachi blinked, then looked at him with a pout. He'd do anything to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was for Madara to touch him where he really wanted to be touched.

"Then do something about it, Madara..." He murmured. Madara smiled innocently.

"I'm not going to do anything... YOU are." He said, taking Itachi's hand. Itachi stared at him. This was a new trick. What was he talking about?

"Er... Madara, I-" He stopped when Madara moved the hand in his grip down to his crotch area. Itachi blushed furiously.

"Madara, I'm not-"

"Oh, yes, you are. If you don't, I won't touch you." Madara argued. Itachi whined impatiently.

"That's really cruel, Madara..."

"I can be cruel, just like you, you little whore." To prove his point, Madara moved Itachi's fingers over the zippers in his jeans, pushing down to apply just a tad bit of pressure to the needy bulge. Itachi moaned. Madara shuddered.

"That's it, Itachi..." He whispered, then tugged on Itachi's jeans, pulling them down. Itachi let his eyelids flutter a bit at the feeling of the jeans sliding down. Madara smirked like a true predator as he looked hungrily at the erection that was sticking out of Itachi's boxers.

"Mmm, Itachi, are you going to do what I say or do you want me to stop after such a long time?" He asked. Itachi squirmed, shaking his head a bit. His cheeks were stained red. He found it a little embarrassing... Masturbating in front of his uncle. He'd never done anything like that before. He'd thought about it... But it just seemed so shameful. Madara didn't think that, however. He was ordering Itachi to do it. How could Itachi refuse? Itachi pushed down his boxers a bit, glancing up past his untied, loose hair at his uncle, who was watching him with a smirk. Itachi gave a soft sigh of relief as his weeping erection was freed from the confines of his boxers. Madara did help him a bit by pulling down the rest of his boxers.

"Go ahead, Itachi~ I'm waiting~" He cooed. Itachi hesitated, his hand resting on his stomach and the other gripping the bed sheets beside him. He was nervous. He didn't exactly get how Madara could get turned on by him masturbating, but...

"If you're not gonna do it, I'll just leave." Madara stated, sliding back off the bed. Itachi gasped.

"No!" He quickly reached out, grasping his cock in his hand. Itachi's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of something finally touching it. He moaned, pumping his hand around it. Madara's legs were getting weak. He got on the bed again to prevent himself from falling to the floor. He watched Itachi's hand pump the hard cock, precum smeared on the tip. Itachi moaned, his free hand gripping the sheets tightly.

"Aah...! Oooh..." Itachi shut his eyes, arching his back. He moved his thumb over the slit, rubbing the precum all over the head. He gasped and moaned some more. Madara shivered, then sensed Itachi's nearing climax.

"Aahhhh- Oh!" Itachi gave a shocked gasp as Madara pulled his hand away quickly.

"Ah, ah, 'Tachi... You're not gonna cum yet." Madara grinned at him. Itachi stared at him in disbelief. _Th-That... That was so unfair! That was completely unfair!_ He thought, then pulled away from Madara's grip, making another move to continue the dirty act, but Madara caught his wrist again and pushed it so the hand ended up beside Itachi's head. Itachi winced, then glared at Madara impatiently.

"That wasn't fair." He stated. Madara smirked at him, moving his other hand down to intertwine with Itachi's.

"No, not really... But then again, who said life was fair, huh, 'Tachi?" He asked sweetly, then leaned down, bringing his lips to Itachi's. Itachi gave up on trying to argue, letting Madara's tongue invade his mouth. At first, Itachi never really pegged himself to be an uke, especially to Madara, who tended to be childish once in a while. However, as time went on, Itachi found it impossible to try and control the sex-craved bastard. He couldn't resist being touched by Madara's skillful fingers, his perfect tongue... Itachi moaned, gripping Madara's hand tightly in his own. Madara smirked as he pulled back, leaving Itachi a panting, pleading puddle of sex.

"Madaraaa... Madara, I need you..." Itachi groaned, writhing underneath him. Madara leaned down to touch his nose to Itachi's.

"Hm? What was that? I don't think I heard you, 'Tachi..."

"I need... I need you... I need you inside me..." Itachi moaned, blushing at the words that flooded from his mouth almost incoherently. Madara leaned to the side, nuzzling Itachi's ear, taking the lobe between his lips and rubbing his lips along them. Itachi sighed, trying to arch his back again. Madara huffed against Itachi's ear.

"You little whore... Do you want to feel me inside you? You want my big, hot cock inside your tight little ass?" He murmured. Itachi gasped and moaned.

"Ohhh, yes... Yesss..."

"Are you sure? Maybe you don't want it that bad.

"I do, I do!" Itachi hated when Madara did this. He knew he deserved it for teasing him, but he hated it when Madara got him back for it. Itachi found his pride being brushed when Madara made him beg... Madara kissed his nose, pulling back.

"Don't move." He ordered. Itachi stared at him. Madara smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't move or else I'll leave you like this. Leave you a squirming little puddle of sex.... Got it?" He asked. Itachi nodded obediently, watching as Madara removed his shirt. Madara leaned back and got off the bed to remove his pants. He undid the zipper, dropping them and then taking his time to remove his boxers. Itachi tried not to squirm impatiently. He'd not been in bed with Madara for a while, in fact, about a month and two weeks to be exact. He needed Madara so badly, he didn't care if he had to beg anymore. Just the sight of Madara's large, needy cock was enough to send him spiraling into a begging little bitch. Madara smirked at him.

"Now that I'm ready... And since you were such a good little boy, I'll give you want you want." He said, taking a bottle of lubricant and lathering it on first. Itachi moaned, arching his back as Madara got on the bed.

"Pleaseee..." He murmured. Madara smiled creepily, taking Itachi and lifting him on top of him.

"Why don't you do the honors of starting this out, hm?" He asked. Itachi blinked, looking down at him as he now sat just above his stomach.

"Uhm..." _He wants me to...?!_

"That's right, Itachi... Ride me. It's so hot, watching you and your cat-like body..." Madara murmured, running his hands down Itachi's thighs. Itachi shivered, then gave a breathy sigh, nodding slowly.

"All right..." He was hesitant, since he'd only done this particular position once before. Madara helped him, guiding his hips to his hard cock. Itachi positioned himself, then looked at Madara.

"Can't we-"

"No, too late." Madara made the first move, impaling Itachi on his shaft. Itachi had been planning on doing it slower so he didn't have to scream, but it was too late. Madara's hot cock pushed into his tight opening. Itachi screamed, jerking upwards to get off the painful intrusion, but Madara held him still. Itachi panted, his vocal incoherent curses. Madara looked up, moving one hand to wipe the hair that was pasted to Itachi's face with sweat.

"Sssh... Come on, Itachi... Mmnn... You're so tight..." He murmured, taking Itachi's hips again. Itachi tried not to let the sound in his throat escape, but it came out anyway.

"Huge...." He whimpered softly, his body tensing and his fingers digging into Madara's chest. Madara groaned.

"Good..." He half whined, then pushed Itachi back down. Itachi gasped again, tears stinging his eyes. Madara pulled Itachi back up, then back down. Another gasp filled the air. After what seemed like forever to the uke, Itachi felt uncomfortable at the slow pace and began to take more control. Madara moaned as Itachi started to move up and down on his cock.

"Ooohh, 'Itachiiii... You're such a slut... You're so dirty..." He groaned. Itachi's only responses were pants and groans. As Itachi kept hitting against his sweet spot, Madara find it harder to keep his control. His stomach tightened, his head feeling heavy. Finally, Itachi released streams of foamy, white cum onto Madara's chest. Madara groaned as Itachi's entrance tightened around his shaft, causing his release to come exploding inside Itachi, who gave a half moan, half scream. In a sea of pleasure, both men were sent swirling into their orgasms. Itachi gasped at last, holding his head down and shutting his eyes. Madara pulled Itachi off him and down on the bed next to him.

"Mmm, so erotic, 'Tachi... You're still good at it." He smirked. Itachi only huffed in response, burying his face in the crook of Madara's neck to rest. Madara held him close, his arms wrapped around Itachi's waist possessively. Together, they both slept deeply.

In the late evening, Itachi sat on the couch, listening to Madara shower in the bathroom. He was waiting to watch some horror movie they'd bought earlier in the day. Suddenly, Madara's cell phone rang on the coffee table. Itachi looked at him for a second, listening to it ring loudly.

"Madara, your cell phone's ringing!" He called. No response. _He probably can't hear me... Hmm..._ He reached out, picking it up slowly. He hit the green button, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked. There was a short pause, as if the opposite person was thinking of something.

"Is Madara there?" The voice wasn't familiar. It was snake-like and dangerous. Itachi didn't like it at all. He frowned.

"He's... Showering."

"I see. That's too bad. May I ask whom I'm speaking with?" He sounded like a pedophile. Itachi looked toward the windows.

"... Uh, a friend."

"A friend?"

"..."

"Ahhh... You must be Itachi, his cute little nephew. Jiraiya's told me about you." _Damn that perverted old man! _ Itachi thought angrily, half tempted to hang up on this man and call Jiraiya.

"Who are you?" Itachi decided to demand impatiently.

"I'm... Orochimaru. Itachi, how long will Madara be?"

"I don't know... Why?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking of stopping by for a bit... Just to talk to him."

"Madara doesn't like you." Itachi blurted, then regretted. There was a short, very short, pause, and then Orochimaru laughed. It was a creepy laugh that made Itachi go still on the couch.

"I know this... But, there's a little something wrong and I need to speak with him."

"Well, he's busy... You can stop by later."

"Hm, well, I'm already outside the apartment building."

"What?" Itachi was on his feet in an instant. He looked out the window, peering down at the street below. There were several cars parked out in front of the apartment, one of them being his own.

"If you're looking for me, I just walked in." Orochimaru said. Itachi glared at the door now.

"Don't come here. Madara will be really mad if you do."

"That doesn't matter. He's already mad at me... You know, Itachi... You sound like a very sweet boy."

"Hmph."

"Heh heh, you shouldn't be hanging around bad guys like us... Especially Madara and I.... You uncle isn't who he claims he is." Orochimaru was saying. Itachi was walking to the door to lock it.

"Leave me alone."

"I don't think so." Itachi dropped the phone, grabbing the handle to lock it, but it twisted roughly in his grip and the door was pushed open. Itachi fell back on the floor, wincing. The door opened to reveal a greasy, black-haired man with gold, snake-like eyes, matching his entire snake appearance. He wore a totally black business suit with a dark purple tie. He smirked at him.

"Mmm, I was right... You are cute." He commented. Itachi glared up at him.

"Get out!"

"Now, now... Don't get smart with me." Orochimaru said, kicking the door close behind him. Itachi tried to move fast, scrambling to his feet, but Orochimaru caught him by the collar of his shirt. Itachi winced as Orochimaru slammed him against the door of the apartment. Orochimaru brought his lips close to Itachi's face, pinning the Uchiha's hands behind his back.

"Ssh... Can't have Madara getting worked up, can we?" He asked in a whisper. Itachi glared at him.

"Shut up! Ma-" Orochimaru covered his mouth with his own, cutting off the call for help. Itachi's eyes widened. Orochimaru's lips were cold, just like his gold eyes that had his eyes locked. Orochimaru's tongue ran across his lips, his hypnotic eyes making Itachi's lips part. Itachi felt horrible as Orochimaru's tongue invaded his mouth. He felt like he was cheating on Madara, he felt violated, he felt fear growing in the pit of his stomach. He wanted Madara to come save him again. He was pushing to fight the snake man off him, but despite his weak looking appearance, Orochimaru was pretty strong. Orochimaru pulled back and quickly covered Itachi's mouth before he could shout again. The sound of the shower water turning off made Orochimaru frown.

"Hmm... Looks like Madara's done... I'm going to uncover your mouth," He hissed quietly against Itachi's hair, "And when I do... You are going to tell Madara you are leaving for something... If you don't do that, I'll hurt you. Understood?" Itachi stared at him for a moment, then nodded. He was planning on being stupid, again. Orochimaru uncovered his mouth. Itachi held his breath for a second.

"Madara!!" Orochimaru covered his mouth again, glaring.

"I told you not to scream... Now you're going to pay for that, Itachi..." He ground out. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Madara looked up, hearing Itachi's scream. He pulled his shirt on as quickly as possible, then darted out of the bathroom. He was met with an empty living room. Madara frowned and checked every room hurriedly.

"Itachi?! Itachi?!" His cell phone cut him off, ringing out loud. Madara looked at it, then picked it up slowly

"Hello...?"

"Madaraaa!" Itachi's voice was cut off. Madara panicked.

"Itachi?! Itachi, where are you?!" He demanded. There was no reply, only the sound of something bashing around.

"Ahh, Madara..." Orochimaru's voice came on. Madara fumed.

"Orochimaru! What are you doing with Itachi?!"

"Oh, nothing... Only playing with him."

"What?!" Madara winced. The sound of a struggle in the background was evident and almost giving Madara a heart attack.

"Don't you dare touch him, you sick bastard, or I'll kill you!!"

"Yes, yes. I understand... I'll not hurt him if you can do me a favor."

"Like what?!"

"Bring Hashirama, Jiraiya, and all of your gang to the downtown park. We're going to make a trade... If you want, that is...." Orochimaru added with a smirk. Madara frowned.

"Fine! Just let me talk to him."

"Why should I let you do that? It'll only please both of you."

"Orochimaru!"

"If you stop yelling, I will let you talk."

"Fine..." Madara muttered, gripping the phone tightly. Some shuffling and crackling, then Itachi's panting was heard on the other end.

"Itachi?" Madara asked worriedly.

"Madara!"

"Itachi, are you all right? They're not hurting you, are they?"

"I... I'm fine. They're-"

"That's enough talking for now," Orochimaru cut in, the sound of Itachi gasping in the background, "We'll see you in the downtown park in three hours. Bye~" Orochimaru hung up. Madara quickly began dialing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ahh, yes... This chapter is done. o3o I hope you guys liked this one! ^^ Yes, it is a tad graphic... This is very.... Er, drama-ful. Haha. If that makes any sense. Thank you for reading this! Oh and I was asked if I could make this easier to read. :D Is this better? Or did you have something else in mind? ^^;


	5. Chapter 5: The Failed Rescue

**I'm back. MWAHAHA. :3 With chapter... Five. xD I'm done telling ya about the tid bits of OOCness. :D So, don't worry about that anymore!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters! I do own the plot, however~**

CONTAINS: Violence, blood, gore, abuse, yaoi, shounen-ai, love, romance, and language!

**A/N: I've decided to put in a new more characters we all know and love! ^^ Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Five: The Failed Rescue

"He what?!" Hidan demanded, leaning on the countertop of the bar. Kisame frowned at their leader.

"Why would he kidnap Itachi?" He asked.

"I... I don't know, but we need to get him back." Madara murmured.

"Agreed, hmm!" Deidara exclaimed, slamming his hand on the bar. Sasori nodded in agreement, sitting on the countertop.

"He can't mess with Akatsuki like that." He stated.

"They should pay for that." Zetsu put in, nodding his head as he sat on a barstool.

"I say we shoot his face in." Kakuzu muttered bitterly, leaning on a barstool.

"Yea... He's a sick bastard to pick up the most troubled of us." Pein said, looking at Madara, who looked back at him. Konan nodded.

"We need to help him. Itachi's too young to get involved in this... After the screw up with his dad... He doesn't need anymore shit in his life." She explained.

"I agree with Kakuzu's suggestion! I wanna shoot his face in!" Hidan said loudly, already having a gun in his hand. Madara frowned at him.

"If it comes to that... So far, he only wants Akatsuki, Hashirama, and Jiraiya there. We need to meet at the downtown park in... Two hours." He murmured.

"Don't worry, Madara... We'll get him back." Konan said quietly, looking at him to reassure him. Pein nodded in agreement.

"You're not the only one who likes the kid." He agreed.

"We'll do anything we can to save Itachi, leader, hmm!" Deidara proclaimed, waving a hand in the air.

"For sure." Sasori announced. Kakuzu nodded, folding his arms. Madara gave a sad smile.

"This is why we're the best gang in the city." He stated.

"Akatsuki forever, motherfuckers!" Hidan practically shouted, holding his gun up. His gun was met with several other gun barrels in a salute.

Itachi was frozen in position, sitting smooshed in the fancy black limo between two Sound members, Ukon and Sakon. Orochimaru sat across from him, his feet propped up on a fancy black velvet footrest at the center of the limo. Orochimaru was looking at him, pulling a cigarette from his mouth, and puffing the smoke in Itachi's direction. Itachi kept his head down, his eyes locked on his tied hands.

"Why so down, Itachi? I'm sure things'll perk up for you." Orochimaru smirked. Snickers flew around the over stuffed limo. Itachi looked away, his eyes still downcast.

"I hate you." He stated. A dramatic chorus of 'ooh's went around in the limo. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, then handed his cigarette to Kabuto, who smirked. Orochimaru leaned forward and grabbed Itachi's chin roughly, jerking him forward. Their eyes met.

"You've got a big mouth, Uchiha... You should put it to use. Oh, that's right, you're a whore, aren't you? You probably put your uncle there." He teased in a dangerous tone. Itachi glared at him.

"Shut up!" _SMACK!_ Itachi winced as his head snapped to the side, a red mark growing on his cheek. The limo was quiet now. Orochimaru looked at him, then cupped his sore cheek.

"Watch your mouth around me, Uchiha. I'm not a weakling like the other gang leaders... I don't fear Madara or Akatsuki..." He hissed, then pushed Itachi back against the seat.

"You've got a big mouth." Ukon pointed out.

"A very big one." Sakon added. Itachi ignored the twins, looking at down at himself. Orochimaru had stripped him of his clothes, except his white button up t-shirt, which was actually Madara's shirt. Luckily, it was enough to hide his private parts. His wrists were turning red from the wire wrapped around them and his fingers. His hair was untied and hanging in loose strands over his shoulders and face. All he was looking forward to was falling into Madara's arms. He wanted Madara to hold him again. He wasn't exactly scared of Orochimaru and his gang, but they made him uneasy with the way they looked at him like he was a fresh piece of meat. Itachi shut his eyes. _Madara..._

It didn't take long to arrive at the downtown park. Orochimaru dragged Itachi out by his tied hands. Itachi winced as the wire bit into his tender flesh. Orochimaru shoved Itachi, then pulled him to stand beside him along with the rest of his gang.

"This'll be interesting." He smirked. Itachi frowned. After two hours, the other gangs showed up. Itachi blinked. _Wow... I never thought there were this many gang members in Konoha... _ He thought, then realized why Orochimaru had stripped him down. For humiliation. Itachi didn't find it humiliating now, though. He knew Madara would agree to Orochimaru's terms. Madara had told him that he was the most important thing in his life... Madara, Hashirama, and Jiraiya stepped forward from the group. Itachi jerked his head up, his eyes glowing when he saw Madara, who gave him a reassuring smile, then looked at Orochimaru, frowning.

"All right... We're here, you sick fuck. What do you want?" Madara demanded. Orochimaru sighed.

"Always so quick to get to the point... No simplicities..."

"Orochimaru, quit playing around!" Jiraiya snapped.

"We don't have all day." Hashirama agreed, frowning. His hand was resting on a gun in his belt. Madara was eyeing Hashirama. _He better not pull that out or Itachi'll get hurt..._ He thought bitterly. Orochimaru smirked.

"For the Uchiha boy... I want..." He paused dramatically, making the other gang leaders glare. Orochimaru smirked.

"The whole city." He stated. The air grew ice cold. Madara's face paled. Jiraiya's jaw dropped. Hashirama glared.

"What?!" He demanded. Orochimaru grinned, gripping Itachi's hands tightly, jerking hard.

"It's either the boy... Or you get to keep the city." He replied.

"That's bullshit!" Hidan shouted from the crowd with the rest of Akatsuki.

"Yea! We can't give up the entire city to you, hmm!" Deidara put in.

"Yea, are you nuts?!" Rin, a member of Jiraiya's Sage gang, agreed.

"You're fucked up in the head, Orochimaru!" A member from Hashirama's gang barked. Orochimaru shrugged.

"It's Madara's decision... This is his boy." He stated. Itachi's blood was running cold, his heart becoming heavy. He looked at Madara, who was being stared at by everyone else. The air had grown silent, dead silent. Itachi felt the heavy weight that formed in the air. Madara suddenly looked exhausted, fatigued... Why was he hesitating? Madara said he'd give anything for Itachi... That wasn't about to change. Not now. Not-

"It's not worth it." Madara said at last. Itachi stopped breathing. His heart throbbed. _Wh... I... Not... Worth it...? _ He had felt so confident that Madara was going to agree... Itachi's body felt cold, ice cold in the autumn night. Orochimaru smirked.

"So... I get to keep the boy and you get to keep the city, is that what you want?" He asked. Madara's expression was completely blank.

"... Yes... It's like I said. It's not worth it." He said flatly. Hashirama and Jiraiya stared at Madara, then looked back at Itachi. Everyone was staring and silent. Itachi felt humiliated now. Had Orochimaru known Madara would refuse? That all these people would show up. Itachi didn't know what to feel now. It was almost a heavy mixture of betrayal, fear, sorrow, and... Other unknown emotions. Itachi felt his heart throbbing even more. His head was aching, his chest was aching... His body suddenly felt worn out and used. Orochimaru looked at Itachi, smirking.

"What'd you know? Madara never cared about you, did he?" He asked so low that the others couldn't hear. Itachi shut his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth. _It was a lie... Madara never... He never cared about me...? He used me...? _ He felt something weighting down on himself. He didn't know what to think. He collapsed to his knees, exhausted. His head was held down. He was tired... He wanted to go to sleep. To go home and curl up at home in his bed... To curl up and lock himself away. He felt his eyes stinging with tears. Madara's previous words were running in his head faintly...

_Don't cry, Itachi... I'm here..._

_I love you... I'd give anything for you..._

Itachi's body was aching horribly, his throat pained with the lump he was fighting to keep down. Madara was about to speak, but Orochimaru cut him off.

"I think you're done here, Madara... Why don't you take your leave?" Orochimaru asked casually. Madara still had his mouth open, as if he was going to speak, then snapped it shut. He whirled around on his heel and shoved past the crowd, disappearing from sight. Soon, everyone was departing. Even as everyone was leaving, Itachi tried not to cry. He held it in, biting into his lip. He could tell Orochimaru was smirking at him. He couldn't take it anymore and let the hot wet tears fall from his eyes, dripping to the pavement where everyone left could see them.

"Why don't we take our leave now, hm?" Orochimaru said, then reached out, jerking Itachi to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Itachi stumbled a bit, then shook off Orochimaru's grip.

"You don't have to drag me." He managed to say in a shaky voice. Orochimaru smirked.

Good... Now let's go." He said, leading them to the limo again. Itachi walked beside Orochimaru silently. On the ride back to the Sound's run down motel, Itachi was dead silent. He was silent even when Orochimaru untied his hands and led him to an empty room. He was silent when Orochimaru instructed him to never leave. To stay here and wait for him to come and give him attention... Like 'the bitch he was'. Itachi was silent... Until he fell to his knees again. He gripped the side of his head in pain and let the wrenched sobs escape his throat. _I'm not worth it, he said... I'm not worth it... Madara... Why am I not good enough for you? I thought you loved me... I thought you cared about me... You saved me before or was that just because you didn't want to go through the trouble of finding another whore? Maybe that's all I'm good for... Being a worthless whore..._ He sobbed at the thought, leaning his chest on his knees as his forehead touched the carpeted floor of the motel room. He tensed up, his shoulders shaking. _Is that it? Is that the only thing I'm here for...? A worthless whore? Madara seems to think so... And so does my dad... And my mom was jealous, thinking I actually got true attention... My dad was only jealous that Madara was using me... Madara was using me until the very end. Maybe I shouldn't even try living anymore... What's the point anyway? I have nothing, no one, to live for anymore... Madara's gone, my dad's gone, my mom's been gone... I'm nothing..._

"How could you do that, Madara?" Konan demanded, leaning on the countertop. Madara threw his head back, chugging down the rest of his beer. He dropped it on the countertop.

"I need more." Was all he said.

"Yea! You said you wanted to save him, hmm!" Deidara agreed.

"Why did you do that?" Kakuzu asked.

"You totally humiliated the kid." Sasori murmured.

"More than that..." Zetsu said quietly.

"Madara, you ruined him." Kisame managed to muster out.

"You killed him." Pein agreed. Madara shut his eyes, trying to block out their voices until Hidan's broke the concentration.

"You fucking tortured him with what you said, damn it! Did you see the look on his face?! You-Madara, you hurt him fucking bad!" Hidan cried. Madara gripped the side of his head, grimacing.

"I know... Someone get me a beer." He ordered. Zetsu obeyed the command, placing the bottle in front of Madara, who went on drinking. There was nothing the Akatsuki could do. Konan could see the pain in her leader as he forced the vile alcoholic beverage down his throat. He was feeling horrible for what had happened and he was running away from the mistake. By drinking himself into a spiraling depression...

Two months had passed since the horrid mistake at the downtown park. Sasuke and Mikoto could do nothing about the missing boy, seeing as the cops were too afraid to go after Orochimaru. The other gangs did keep an eye out for him, but didn't bother to attack any Sound members. Itachi never left the motel. In fact, he'd taken to working in the bar downstairs. He was only allowed outside on Saturday nights, having to take at least one Sound member at his tail. Itachi was wiping off a shot glass, not bothering to look at his reflection. His eyes were tired, his hair was still long and beautiful by Orochimaru's order. He dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a black Eminem tank top. He set the shot glass in the cupboards with the others.

"Yo! Itachi, here's your pay!" Tayuya shouted, tossing the wad of cash at him. Itachi caught it easily, looking at it uncaringly. What could he buy with it? He had everything he needed. He usually wore the same outfit. He probably needs more medical tape due to the razor cuts on his wrist. He stuffed the cash in his pocket and walked out from behind the counter.

"Heyyyy, it's Saturday night! You goin' out, Itachi?" Kidomaru asked, leaning back on a barstool. Itachi nodded.

"Where ya goin'?" Jirobo asked curiously. Itachi looked away toward the doors.

".... The general store."

"Who ya gonna take?" Tayuya asked, frowning. Itachi looked at her, then back at the doors.

"... Do I still have to take people with me? There's no reason for me to run away..." He murmured. Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kidomaru shared looks, then shrugged.

"I guess it's okay this once.... Just come back before the morning, ya brat!" Tayuya shouted. Itachi nodded, then walked out the doors. He headed down the street away from the motel, his eyes closed. He probably had enough money for a hot cup of coffee to keep him up. He'd read in a magazine that he found in the garbage that if you stayed up too long, it could kill you. He was making an attempt, knowing there had to be a lie behind the truth. He walked into the store, ducking his head as he walked into an aisle way. He bent down, peeking up past his loose raven hair. The manager was in the back. Itachi snatched up a few suckers, shoving them in the band of his pants. He stood up, coughing weakly. The manager came back out.

"You okay, kid?" He called. Itachi gave an innocent, fake smile.

"Yea... Just a cold."

"Ya should be careful. Walkin' around without a coat on. You know, it's almost December!" The manager commented. Itachi nodded, then went down the aisle, picking up medical supplies and filling a cup of coffee. The manager's daughter had come out to scan the items. Itachi placed the coffee down. She seemed to gasp when she saw the medical tape around his wrists. He looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She gulped a bit.

"Er... N-No... I just..."

"Then please, scan my items so I can go home."

"Yes, sir." She scanned the items, putting them in a bag and handing him the coffee. Itachi hooked the bag on his arm, putting his hand in his pocket. He took a sip of his hot coffee, ignoring how it burned his tongue. He looked around outside for a while, then headed down the street. This side of town wasn't too dangerous since it was swarmed by Sound members. No other gang members would be caught dead. Itachi found it safe to stay in that area, even though, he had permission to wonder other areas. He didn't want to face the other gangs after the humiliating situation with Madara. Itachi took another sip of hot coffee to push away the thoughts as he headed back to the motel. He walked by an alleyway, and that's when he heard it. Footsteps. Itachi stopped, then whirled around, throwing the coffee.

"OWW! That's hot! HOT!" Hidan yelped, wiping his eyes. Itachi frowned. Hidan stood by the alleyway with Deidara and Kakuzu, who smacked his forehead.

"Hidan, shut up!" Kakuzu hissed. Itachi's eyes flashed.

"What are you three doing here? This is Sound territory... Even a noob would know that." He muttered.

"We heard you were hanging around here and we wanted to see you, hmm!" Deidara chirped. Itachi's eyes drooped a bit as he looked at the younger Akatsuki member.

"Thanks... Deidara... But, I'm not accepting visitors." He said quietly.

"And why not?!" Hidan demanded.

"The boss is in trouble." Kakuzu said at last. Itachi looked at him.

"Who?"

"Itachi, don't be stupid! We're talkin' about Madara!" Hidan snapped. Itachi glared at him.

"Shut up, I don't want you to say his name when you're around me." He growled icily, letting a hand fall at his side and out of his pocket.

"Itachi, Madara's in a lot of trouble, hmm! He's been drinking and smoking none stop! It'll kill him if he doesn't stop, hmm!" Deidara cried. Itachi looked at him, uncaringly.

"I have better things to do..."

"Itachi, don't be so selfish. Sasuke and Mikoto miss you too." Kakuzu said. Itachi looked at him, a moment of emotion flashing through his eyes at hearing his brother's and mother's names.

"You can't do this!! Madara loves you-"

"Shut up!" Itachi surprised even himself by screaming at them. Even Hidan went silent, staring at him. Itachi looked at them angrily, trying not to shake with the anger boiling his frozen blood.

"Sh-Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut UP!! M-Madara doesn't love me!! M-Madara never loved me!! It's just a big fat lie to get you all to feel s-sorry for him!! Madara never cared about me!! I was just his stupid whore!!" He shouted. Deidara gulped.

"Itachi..."

"Itachi, you... Madara couldn't do it." Kakuzu said at last. Hidan nodded.

"Yea! He couldn't agree to the terms for a lot of reasons!" He cried. Itachi glared.

"Why not?! Because he cared more about the city than me?! He lied to me! He lied to me, telling me he loved me!" He barked.

"No! Madara cares about you! Every time we ask him something, he replies stupidly with some nonsense about you!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Yea! He couldn't agree to the terms because Hashirama and Jiraiya wouldn't let him, hmm! Neither would Tsunade, hmm!" Deidara cried. Itachi looked at him, frowning.

"What?"

"He's right," Hidan said loudly, as usual, "Fuck, Madara couldn't go against Tsunade's orders since she's the chief of police! Even Interpol got in this shit! Itachi, nobody would let Madara accept the deal because-" A gun fire cut him off...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Mwahaha. :3 I cut it off here and continue tomorrow~ ^^ I'm pleased that a lot of people are enjoying this story! Yes, there is a bit of a time skip in there, but... Don't worry! It's on two months. :D Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wounded Soldiers

**Okay, this is chapter six. It got totally deleted two times and I am REALLY REALLY upset about that. So this new one, sadly, won't be as good as the original one...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters. I do own the plot, though.**

**CONTAINS: Violence, blood, gore, abuse, yaoi, shounen-ai, alcohol, gambling, love, romance.**

**PAIRINGS: Main, MadaXIta. Side pairings; FugaXIta, JiraXIta, HidaXIta, KakuXHida, SasoXDei, DeiXIta. (These pairings are just here so I can keep track. :D)**

**A/N: Errr... This one may have more OOC than the other chapters. -flails-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Six: Wounded Soldiers

"Oh my god!"

"Itachi, are you all right, hmm?!"

"Of course he's not all right!" Itachi flinched at the shouting of the other Akatsuki members. Blood seeped past his pant leg near his ankle, dripping to the pavement. He leaned on Hidan for support, having dropped his bag.

"Whoever shot at us," Kakuzu was saying, looking around as he gripped his gun, "Must have shot us from a house... We better get out of here."

"I agree, hmm!" Deidara piped in, heading toward the alley with Kakuzu. Hidan didn't budge.

"I'm not fucking leaving him!" He snapped. Kakuzu and Deidara stared at him. Itachi winced.

"Hidan, you can't-"

"You have no say in this, so shut up!" Hidan snapped angrily. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this, Hidan! They could be on their way here right now!" He snapped. Hidan wasn't moving, still holding onto Itachi tightly, making the teenager wince.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu warned darkly. Deidara scratched the back of his neck, looking down.

"His is part of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu, hmm..."

"What?! You too?!" Kakuzu demanded angrily, making Deidara shrug. Hidan looked at Kakuzu stubbornly, his pink eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment, then clenched his grip on his gun tightly.

"You're so lucky we're friends, Hidan, or else I'd shoot you for that." He ground out. Hidan smirked.

"I'd shoot you back." He replied. Deidara perked up.

"So we're taking him with us, hmm?" He asked eagerly. Hidan nodded and lifted Itachi around the waist. Itachi glared at him.

"That hurts!"

"What hurts worse? The wound or being held onto too tight?" Hidan demanded with a huff. Itachi went silent. They were off in a second, running down the alleyway quickly. They'd only been running for five seconds when a gun was fired at them. Kakuzu threw a glare over his shoulder as two unidentifiable Sound members ran at them. He looked back at Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi, frowning. They were the youngest members of Akatsuki, still having life. He couldn't have them dying, especially in a situation as stupid as this. He took a deep breath and ran around a corner, bringing the other three with him.

"Hey! Kakuzu, what're we doin'?!" Hidan demanded. Kakuzu frowned.

"You, Deidara, and Itachi need to go to the subway! I'll stay here and handle these guys, got it?" He said loudly. Hidan glared at him.

"Are you crazy?! I'm here to fight too, you cheap bastard!"

"Shut up, Hidan! You have to go! You three are the youngest members of Akatsuki and there's no way I'm letting you guys die!"

"Kakuzu, don't start with the noble shit or else-"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu skidded to a stop, whirling around and firing off his gun. One of the targets was hit. Deidara and Hidan stopped, whirling around. Itachi grimaced when Hidan's fingers dug into his side. Hidan looked at Kakuzu angrily.

"Kakuzu, we're staying to help!" He snapped. Kakuzu glared at him.

"Deidara, take Itachi."

"Right, hmm." Deidara helped Itachi to balance a bit, then winced as Kakuzu whacked Hidan over the head.

"Go or else, Hidan! I can't have you dying on me now!" Kakuzu barked. Hidan glared at him.

"Kakuzu-"

"Pay attention, Akatsuki scum!"

"Shut up! Can't you see we're trying to talk over here?!" Hidan shouted, raising his gun and shooting the remaining Sound member in the head, then turning back to glare at Kakuzu. Itachi shut his eyes, feeling sick. Deidara frowned. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pointed with his gun down the alley.

"Go catch the subway, Hidan! This is for your own safety!"

"Safety my ass! Since when have you cared?! You've gotten Itachi into trouble before! Same with Deidara! HELL! I've gotten shot because of you! Why do you care about all this now?!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu looked away.

"Just go to the subway."

"NO! MAKE ME!"

"Hidan..."

"Hidan, come on, hmm! It was your idea to protect Itachi, hmm! We should try sticking to that plan, hmm!" Deidara butted in. Hidan frowned, looking at Deidara, then at Kakuzu.

"... Don't die." He said quietly. Kakuzu smirked.

"Same goes for you... Good luck." He said. Hidan looked at Deidara, who nodded in understanding. Hidan took Itachi again. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I feel like a rag doll." He muttered.

"Only cuter, hmm." Deidara mumbled, looking away as a stream of color covered his face. Itachi didn't know why he smiled at that. Hidan was about to take off, but Kakuzu caught his shoulder.

"What'd ya want n-" Hidan was cut off when Kakuzu kissed his forehead, holding his cheek. Hidan went crimson.

"Seriously, be careful." Kakuzu said quietly, then whirled around as more Sound members were heading toward them. Hidan hesitated, looking at Kakuzu for a moment, then taking off the other way. Deidara followed at his heels. They raced down the alley and found the entrance to the subway station, running down the stairs. People jumped to avoid getting run down by the group as they made their way into the less crowded subway car. They sat down, Deidara and Hidan panting for breath while Itachi watched them.

"I'm going to go check up where this sub is going, kay? Be back in a flash." Hidan said, standing up slowly and walking away, his shoes making a tak noise as he walked away. Deidara looked at Itachi, leaning on his knees.

"Are you all right? Does it hurt, hmm?" He asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No... I've had worse." He mumbled, wincing as he brushed his hand by the wound under his pant leg. Deidara sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"Don't worry, Konan will patch it up, hmm." He said. Itachi looked away, closing his eyes.

"Sure... Is Kisame there?"

"Last time I was there, hmm. Why?"

"I want him to give me a ride to my apartment... I want to see my mom and brother."

"... Okay, hmm." Deidara said quietly, looking away. Itachi yawned quietly, holding his head down.

"I'm... Gonna go to sleep..." He murmured. Deidara nodded.

"All right, hmm." He went silent to let Itachi sleep. Itachi rested his head on Deidara's shoulder, asleep. Deidara look at him, blushing a bit. _He's cute. No wonder Madara loves him so much... Then again, I don't know him as well as Madara does._ He thought, then cocked his head to the side a bit. Itachi seemed to tilt his head a bit, his eyes opening a bit. Deidara blinked, looking back at him. Itachi was looking at him for a while. He looked like he was still asleep, though. Deidara was surprised when Itachi leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. Deidara's eyes went wide. Itachi moved a hand up to the back of Deidara's neck, running his tongue along Deidara's lips.

"Mmph!" Deidara pulled back, grabbing Itachi's hand.

"Itachi?" He asked worriedly. Itachi grimaced, then blinked

"... What?"

"You kissed me, hmm."

"...?! I-I what?"

"You must have still been asleep, hmm."

"Ah... Oh, I'm sorry, Deidara..." Itachi murmured. Deidara shook his head.

"It's okay, hmm... Were you dreaming of someone else?" He asked. Itachi looked away.

"... No." It was a lie, but Deidara didn't want to get into it with Itachi, especially now. Hidan came walking back, holding his head. He looked paler than usual. Deidara looked up worriedly.

"What's wrong, Hidan, hmm?"

"You look sick..." Itachi added quietly. Hidan shook his head, closing his eyes.

"It's... Nothing..." He murmured, then sat down by Itachi, who was watching him.

"Hidan, are you all right, hmm?" Deidara asked, concerned. Hidan looked horrible, as if he'd discovered a... _Horrible secret..._ Itachi thought with a sinking feeling.

"Hidan... Is Kakuzu all right?" He asked. Hidan was keeping his face away from them, his hand covering his face.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"He... He won't pick his fucking cell phone and then I heard the people in the next car talking... They said the damn cops found out about the brawl back at the alley..." Hidan managed to hiss out past clenched teeth. Itachi frowned.

"... Do you think he was arrested?"

"I'll bail him out... But that's not what I'm...." He didn't want to say worried, especially in front of the younger two, so he just shrugged. Itachi let his eyes fall to the floor.

"... I'm sure he's fine, Hidan... Maybe he's already at the Akatsuki base."

"Yea, hmm! Kakuzu's good at escaping, Hidan, hmm! Put some more confidence in him!" Deidara exclaimed. Itachi nodded. Hidan glanced at them, then gave a crooked smile.

"You guys are stupid." He stated. Deidara beamed. Itachi smiled reassuringly. Soon, the subway car stopped. Conveniently, it stopped only a block from the Akatsuki's base, which was Pein's club. Hidan took to carrying Itachi bridal style, with some complaints.

"Hidan, when's the last time you bathed?"

"Shut up!"

"Does Kakuzu know? How do they live with you?"

"Shuuuuut up, Uchiha!" Hidan shouted. Deidara was laughing. Itachi smiled. He was hoping to lift the stress and it seemed to be working so far. Soon, they made it to the club. Deidara walked in first, followed by Hidan with Itachi. Kisame and Konan were at the empty bar with Sasori sitting on the countertop.

"Deidara!" Sasori was off the counter in an instant. Kisame looked up, his eyes widening.

"Holy crap... You guys... What's Itachi doing here?!" He demanded. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Kisame." He said when Hidan sat him on a barstool. Kisame scowled.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Orochimaru and Sound?" He asked. Itachi pointed at Hidan, who was looking around like a nervous Chiwawa.

"Hey, is Kakuzu here?" Hidan asked. Konan frowned, having left for a medical kit and coming back.

"Actually, no... He hasn't shown up since he called."

"He called?! Where is he?!"

"He's taking the bus here..."

"Is he all right?!"

"Er-"

"I'm fine." Kakuzu huffed, walking in and closing the door behind him. Hidan whirled around.

"You're alive!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kakuzu muttered, but stopped letting Hidan shout at him for being a stupid hothead. Itachi looked at Kisame, who was staring at the arguing partners.

"... Are my mother and brother at home?" He asked. Kisame looked at him, the nodded.

"Yea... Why?"

"Can you drive me there?"

"Of course." Kisame replied with a crooked, toothy smile. Itachi smiled with relief, then winced as Konan dabbed hydrogen peroxide on his wound.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Itachi... I had to disinfect it."

"Right... Sorry about that." Itachi mumbled, then looked up as Hidan's shouting continued.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING FREAKY THAT WAS?! You couldn't do the world a favor and pick up your goddamn cell phone?!"

"I told you, I dropped it back in the alley!"

"GREAT! You're such a fucking klutz! You should just go back and get shot for being so stupid!"

"Che... If you're so mad, then why were you so worried about me?" Kakuzu asked dryly. Hidan opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again and shut it. He stared at him, then sweat dropped.

"You just rained on my parade." He deadpanned.

"Exactly.... Go get me drink." Kakuzu ordered. Hidan was hesitant, but went anyway, cursing under his breath. Itachi looked at Kakuzu.

"... I'm sorry." He apologized. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"What're you apologizing for?" He asked.

"I got you into this mess. It's all my fault."

"Don't give me that crap, Itachi... It's not your fault..."

"OW!" Hidan yelped after a crash in the back room. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." He went around back. Itachi's eyes followed him, then he looked back at Konan, who was tying a neat knot of medical gauze around his ankle. She tapped it gently.

"Done. You won't be able to walk straight for a while, but you can still move about... I suggest no running either." She added. Itachi nodded, standing up.

"Take me home, Kisame." He said. Kisame got up, grabbing his keys, but a hand covered his, stopping him. Konan gulped, jumping to her feet. Itachi looked around.

"Kisame, what-" He stopped. Kisame winced. Madara pried Kisame's fingers away from the keys, picking them up.

"I'll drive him." He stated, his voice quiet. Itachi's eyes widened a tad. Madara's eyes looked exhausted, worn out. He dressed in a black raincoat, a black t-shirt underneath, and a pair of torn black pants. Itachi frowned, then reached out, grabbing one key on the key chain in Madara's hand. He tried not to touch his skin against Madara's.

"No, Kisame's driving me." He stated. Madara locked eyes with him.

"Kisame can't drive."

"And why not?"

"He's been drinking." Madara replied simply.

"Look who's talking!" Kisame cried, stomping his foot on the steps to the bar. Madara shrugged his comment off. Itachi glared.

"Kisame's taking me."

"No. Either I take you or you're staying here."

"You can't do that to me!"

"I can. A) I'm the leader. B) I'm your uncle. And C)-"

"You better not say what I think you're gonna say, Madara, or I'll kill you," Itachi seethed, making Madara visibly flinch, "It's over. It was over as soon as you gave your word, two months ago." Madara kept his grip on the key, shifting his finger and touching Itachi's warm skin. He sighed.

"Itachi..."

"Don't touch me!" Itachi drew his hand back as if he had touched fire. Madara winced.

"Itachi-"

"I want to go home and see Sasuke and my mom!"

"Mikoto and Sasuke can wait... I'll drive you tomorrow if you don't want to go now."

"Madara!" Itachi fumed, glaring as Madara turned around with Kisame's keys. Kisame groaned.

"How am I supposed to leave?"

"You can stay the night too, hmm!" Deidara chirped from beside Sasori on a green/black zebra stripped couch across the room near the dance floor. Sasori looked away, scratching his head.

"There's definitely enough room... I mean, come on... There are several rooms around back for each of us in case we get too drunk to leave." He said, reaching for his drink.

"Madara, come back!" Itachi shouted angrily. Madara kept his back, heading out of the bar and toward the stairs that led to his special room. Itachi went after him. Kisame sighed.

"Signs point this to be bad." He mumbled. Konan nodded.

"You're telling me."

"It's so complicated." Zetsu said at last, from his quiet corner behind the bar counter. Kisame and Konan nodded sadly.

"Madara, give me those keys!" Itachi insisted, following him up the stairs. Madara looked away, shoving the keys in his raincoat pocket.

"No." He stated, heading down the hallway at the top of the stairs. Itachi was at his heels.

"Give them to me! They're not even yours!"

"Or yours."

"Their Kisame's! Stop being so selfish! I want to go home and see my family!"

"I'm your family."

"Che!" Itachi replied angrily, making a grab for Madara's raincoat, but Madara whirled around, catching Itachi's wrist. Itachi's eyes flashed and he winced as Madara pinned him to a wall. Madara's hot breath against his skin sent his mind spiraling into the memories of their relationship. Itachi sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of Madara's hot body pressing against his.

"Itachi... You don't understand... I had to do it," Madara murmured against his hair, "If I didn't agree to Tsunade's terms, not only would I go to prison, but... If I had accepted the terms, everyone would have tried to kill you. They'd try to kill me. They'd kill you for being the reason why they lost power in the city... Itachi, I love you. I do, I really do... But I was thinking ahead." Itachi frowned, letting his eyes drop to the ground.

"... If that's true, why did you have to say those things so harshly?" He asked quietly, turning to look at Madara, who looked back at him, tiredly.

"I had to make it believable... Itachi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you suffer... I care about you, I love you, and I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt you." Madara said quietly, letting his eyes run over Itachi's lips and to his eyes again. Itachi's nose brushed Madara's as their faces came closer.

"Madara..." Itachi didn't even know he could make his voice come out like that. So soft and needy... Itachi leaned up, brushing his nose against Madara's as he tilted his head and kissed Madara gently on the lips. Madara sighed against Itachi's lips, parting his lips to lick along his lips. Itachi opened his mouth, allowing Madara's tongue to invade his mouth. He moaned. He had had dreams of Madara doing this, even after the incident. He missed having Madara's dominant heat pushing him into submission. Itachi slid his hands past Madara's raincoat and up under his arms to hold him. Madara let his hands drop and wrap around Itachi's waist.

"As much as I enjoy you two being together, I suggest you take it to the next room." Pein's voice said aloud. Madara looked up. Itachi blushed red, holding his head down as he gripped the front of Madara's raincoat. Madara finally smiled.

"Right... Next room. Don't interrupt us either."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Pein muttered, walking by them. Madara smirked, then looked at Itachi, who was still blushing, but smiling all the same.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too, Itachi... I love you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Ahh, all right.... o-o; Very random and just violent... and stuff. I'm sorry it's not as good as the other chapters, but as I said before I started this again, it was deleted twice and... I just don't have enough writing energy to rewrite a lot of the times, but I forced myself to write it a third time. Don't worry, the next chapter will be a whole lot better! And... I was thinking. o3o Would you guys read stories of the other characters :D? Like, other versions of this story about other characters, such as Kakuzu and Hidan? ^^ They're such a cute couple... **

**Well, anyway, if you want, tell me if you'd read them! ^^ Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Trust Him

**Here's chapter... Chapter... xD Chapter seven!! -whacked with a wooden plank-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters. I do own the plot, though.**

**CONTAINS: Violence, blood, gore, abuse, yaoi, shounen-ai, alcohol, gambling, love, romance.**

**PAIRINGS: Main, MadaXIta. Side pairings; FugaXIta, JiraXIta, HidaXIta, KakuXHida, SasoXDei, DeiXIta. (These pairings are just here so I can keep track. :D)**

**A/N: This was a rushed chapter and I am really sorry if it's not the best work. -flail-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Seven: Don't Trust Him.

It hadn't been too long since Itachi had arrived. Orochimaru's gang hadn't even went after him again for reasons unknown to everyone, but the cops. Itachi found himself lying on Madara's bed in the club. He listened to the music pounding downstairs and people cheering. He had woken up as soon as Madara left the bed to go to a meeting with the other gang members. Itachi was left to think for himself... _Can I really trust Madara? I mean... I know I should, but I have this sinking feeling in my stomach... Maybe it's from being away from him so long... Yea, that's it. I'm just worried that he's not here right now._ He thought, then sat up. He got dressed in one of Madara's black button up shirts and a pair of loose fitting black jeans. He put his sneakers on and walked out of the room. Exiting the room, Itachi headed down the hallway, which was like a balcony that looked over the entire club. Neon lights flashed, music blasted through the many speakers, people were drinking and dancing. Itachi leaned on the railing for a bit, frowning. He sighed.

"Something wrong, Uchiha?" Pein asked, coming up beside him. His ringed gaze scanned the crowds. Itachi stood up straight, looking at him, then back at the crowds.

"I dunno... I just have a bad feeling." He mumbled. Pein glanced at him, cocking his head a bit. His piercings caught the lights of the dance floor.

"... Then listen to it. You can't just assume it's nothing... Trust me, I'd know a bad feeling." He replied, leaning on the railing. Itachi looked at him thoughtfully. Pein was probably one of the smartest members in Akatsuki, besides Zetsu. Pein always followed his instincts, which is what kept him out of prison. Pein's eyes flickered.

"Madara's back." He said in a monotone. Itachi looked up. Madara was walking in through the front doors. He looked stressed. Itachi headed to the stairs to meet him. Madara came up the stairs.

"Madara, are you all right?" Itachi asked. Madara looked at him, then shrugged.

"I... I don't know. I'm just tired." He said quietly, gripping something in his pocket. Itachi followed him back to the room curiously.

"You should get some rest."

"Yea, I know... I just need to get some things off my chest." Madara replied, then grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge in the corner of the room. Itachi frowned. _He's still gonna drink?_ He wondered cautiously. Most people knew the Uchiha family didn't handle too much alcohol well, but Madara seemed to forget it, being a member of the family himself. He tossed something into his mouth and swallowed it with the beer. Itachi frowned.

"What was that?" He demanded. Madara looked at him and smiled.

"It's nothing... Just some pills for my headache. Why are you so jittery, Itachi?" He asked. Itachi hesitated. _He's right... I need to calm down..._ He thought.

"Come here." Madara said quietly. Itachi didn't pause and walked right up to him, looking up.

"What?"

"You know I love you, right?" Madara asked, almost as if he were about to step on a land mine. Itachi blinked, then nodded.

"Of course... Why?" He questioned. Madara smiled, leaning down to touch his nose to Itachi's.

"Can I show you?"

"Again? Madara, we just did it last night-"

"Are you tired already?"

"Madara, I'm not here for just sex."

"I know that... But you know, sex is the act of showing love~" Madara said quietly, holding Itachi close to him. Itachi frowned. _Normally I'd be eager to let him touch me... But, now I just don't want it. Maybe there's something wrong with me._ He thought, then looked at Madara.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know... I'm acting weird."

"You're acting fine to me..."

"Madara, you just offered me sex and I said no."

"Well... That's all right. We don't HAVE to." Madara let him go, turning away to go back to drinking. Itachi grabbed Madara's jacket sleeve, jerking him back. Madara smirked, finding his lips connected to Itachi's. Itachi licked Madara's lips, pushing his tongue past his uncle's lips and meeting his tongue. Itachi gripped Madara's jacket sleeve, one hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. Madara slipped one hand around Itachi's waist, letting his hand rest just above Itachi's ass. Madara shook off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he easily pushed Itachi back on the bed. Itachi fell back without protest. _I can't argue with him... I have to make things go back to the way they were... If I know anything that Madara hates, it's change._ He thought as Madara got on top of him. Madara entangled his fingers in Itachi's silky black hair, bringing one of his knees between Itachi's legs and nudging them apart. Madara leaned down, kissing on Itachi's parted lips.

"Mmm... You smell good, 'Tachi..." He whispered in Itachi's ear, kissing it. Itachi shivered, trying to come up with something to respond, but nothing witty came to mind. Madara brought his knee up gently, rubbing it against the bulge that was growing in Itachi's pants. Itachi gasped, his fingers tangling in Madara's hair. He pulled Madara down quickly, their tongues clashing. Itachi panted softly as Madara stole his breath away. He knew he wasn't enjoying it as much as he used to. There was something wrong with the situation... Madara seemed to be the only one enjoying it, dominating him. Itachi accidentally cringed at the thought, making Madara lean back.

"What?" Madara asked, sounding more disappointed than concerned. Itachi frowned.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Madara still sounded upset, making Itachi alert. He'd been around his drunk father since he was five-years-old and he could tell Madara had way too much to drink. Had he been drinking at his meeting? Madara looked down at him, looking upset and exhausted.

"Well?" He asked. Itachi hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully.

"... Were you drinking at your meeting?"

"Why?"

"Well... You're acting a bit strange."

"How am I acting strange? I'm acting like I always do."

"All right... Well... Maybe you should go to sleep. I'll go visit my mom and Sasuke, then come back to see you, okay?"

"Why are you leaving me? I just got you back, I don't want you to leave." Madara tried, grasping one of Itachi's wrists. Panic flooded into Itachi's body, his mind reeling.

"Madara?"

"Sorry!" Madara let go, getting off the bed. Itachi sat up, watching Madara grab his coat off the floor. He was worried. Why was Madara acting so strange? Was it the alcohol?

"Madara-"

"I'm sorry.... I need to go get something off my mind, Itachi. I'm sorry, I'll be back tonight." Madara said quickly, then walked out the door. Itachi's expression contorted into hurt and confusion. _What's wrong with him?_ He wondered sadly, then got out of bed. He brushed his hair, seeing as it was all messed up. He willed his 'little problem' away, heading downstairs. Kisame was sitting at the bar, drinking. _Damn._ Itachi thought. It wasn't good to drink around with someone who was drunk.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked, hoping Kisame was still sober. Kisame looked up.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Itachi."

"Are you good enough to drive?"

"Yea, why?"

"I need to go check on my family."

"All right... I'll drive ya there. Is it all right with Madara?" Kisame asked, then immediately regretted it by the look that crossed Itachi's face.

"Madara... Said it was all right..." Itachi said quietly. Kisame nodded, taking his keys from Itachi, who'd brought them down from the room. Kisame allowed Itachi into the car and they drove off.

"... How are things between you and Madara?" He asked cautiously. Itachi looked at him, then at his lap.

"He's acting really strange."

"What do you mean?"

"... I don't know if it's mean or him... But, he keeps trying to... Have sex, even when I don't feel like it."

"You've only been back for a short while. He's probably excited to have you back."

"He doesn't act like it... He acts like he just lost his sex toy." Itachi stated, getting out of the car when Kisame parked it. Kisame frowned. Itachi slammed the door shut and went inside the apartment. He knocked on the door, seeing as it was locked. The door opened.

"I'll do it in a minute, mom, I-" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide. Itachi gave a weak smile.

"I'm back."

"Aniki!" Sasuke gave him a tight hug, cuddling his face in his shirt. Itachi was half surprised, half glad that Sasuke hugged him. After Sasuke let him go, he walked in, closing the door. Next, he was attacked by his mother, who hugged him and kissed him.

"Ohhh, Itachi! I missed you so much! I thought you were gone!" She sobbed, kissing his cheek repeatedly. Itachi normally would have pushed her away, but found himself unable to. He secretly enjoyed the attention he was receiving. His mother announced she was going to cook for him and fled to the kitchen. Sasuke and Itachi sat on the couch to wait.

"We really missed you, aniki..." Sasuke was saying. Itachi smiled at him.

"I missed you too." He said and he meant it. He had missed Sasuke and his mother. Sasuke sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"Mom doesn't like you being in that gang... It's really dangerous."

"... Yea, I know."

"Why can't you just quit?"

"Sasuke, you can't quit a gang once you join."

"Why not?"

"You carry a lot of secrets and you might spill them. So, they don't want you quitting. If you don't want to be in a gang, you want to be dead."

"That's stupid..."

"Agreed..." Itachi said quietly. He did find it upsetting that he couldn't quit. He rather live a normal life with his mother and brother. Maybe even move away from the run down, gangbanging city.

"Aniki, can't we move away and say you died?" Sasuke asked, almost reading Itachi's mind. Itachi half smiled.

"It'd be a good idea... If we had more money..." He replied. Sasuke pouted stubbornly.

"That's stupid."

"A lot of things are stupid, aren't they?"

"Yea." Sasuke stated. Itachi leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. _I miss things the way they were... Even if my dad wasn't here. Long before Madara and I got together... Oh, damn it. There's no point living in the past._ He thought, then looked up as his mom came dancing into the living room with the dinner.

"Here we go, boys! Now we can eat as a family!"

_Family..._

Itachi was leaving the apartment to go back to the club. He decided it would be better if he walked. The Sound gang members weren't allowed on this side of town anymore anyway, apparently. Itachi headed toward the club, his hand shoved in the pockets of his jeans. His sneakers barely made a sound as he walked. His eyes were on the sidewalk up ahead. Suddenly, a car pulled up beside him, putting him on alert. He stepped back as the window of the passenger side rolled down. He frowned. Madara was sitting at the wheel with Jiraiya and Hashirama in the back seat.

"Madara? What're you doing?" Itachi asked. Madara smiled innocently.

"Picking you up. We're going back to the club."

"..."

"It's safer than walking~"

"... All right." Itachi sighed and opened the door, getting into the black sports car. Madara only smirked and locked the doors, driving down the street. Itachi leaned on the door, looking out the tinted windows.

"Soooo, Itachi, how're you doing now that you're back from Hell?" Jiraiya asked, definitely drunk, in the back seat. Itachi frowned.

"Fine," He looked at Madara, who was smirking, "You're not all drunk, are you?"

"Nope. I mean, I had a couple drinks, but not as many as the perv back there." Madara said, jabbing a thumb at Jiraiya, who huffed. Madara was drunk too. Itachi sighed. _This was a bad idea._ He thought. Even Hashirama, who was usually more mature than Madara, was drunk. He was leaning in the back seat, chugging down a bottle of beer. Jiraiya was trying to start a fight with him over who gets the bottle. Madara kept laughing. Itachi covered his ears, closing his eyes. He was debating whether he should jump out or not...

"Don't be such a bitch, Jiraiya. He's the one who bought all the booze!" Madara called back.

"I'm not the bitch, Madara!"

"Shut up, Jiraiya!"

"Both of you shut up!" Hashirama snapped, hitting Jiraiya with his elbow and Madara with the bottle.

"Ow!" Both of the two younger men yelped. Itachi sighed with a short relief, then frowned, looking at Madara.

"Madara, why are you doing this?" He asked. The car went silent as Madara looked at him.

"Doing what?"

"I don't know if it's you or me, but something's not the same as it used to be." Itachi murmured. Madara looked at him for a while, then shrugged.

"It seems to be the same to me."

"It's not! All you keep asking me for is sex, damn it!" Itachi was pissed off, even if Madara was drunk, Madara usually said things that were true... Jiraiya whistled.

"I thought that was what it was all about anyway." He said aloud. Hashirama was still quiet, looking at Itachi with pity. Madara frowned.

"I sort of did too." That did it. Itachi glared at him.

"Is that was it was? All you wanted was to get me in bed?"

"Well... Not all the time. I needed someone to talk to and you always listened and worried about me. It was cute... You are good in bed too, if that's what you want to hear."

"NO. I don't want to hear that! And I don't want you to say that in front of them!" Itachi snapped, pointing at the two other gang leaders. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Someone's in a pissy mood." He said. Hashirama continued to look on in pity. He did pity the little Uchiha teenager. Madara was not the right guy to date and not just because he hated the elder Uchiha. He knew Madara was just a sex-craved bastard and to be honest with himself, he knew he could be like that too... Gang life was just using and throwing away... And Itachi was one of the items that were being used.

"I'm more than pissed! Let me out of the car, Madara! I'm going back home!" Itachi ordered. Madara frowned, glancing at him.

"Too bad. We're almost there."

"I don't care! Drop me off!"

"No way. There are sick people out there."

"And you're one of them!" Itachi threw back. Madara hit the breaks. Jiraiya, Hashirama, and Itachi all flew forward, hitting what was in front of them. Itachi hit the side of his head on the window.

"Ngh." Itachi gripped the side of his head. Madara kicked the door open and got out, heading to Itachi's side and pulling the door open. He grabbed Itachi's arm roughly.

"That's it. I've had enough mouth out of you." He growled then jerked Itachi out. Itachi stumbled a bit, wincing.

"Ow! Madara, let go!"

"No! I don't like being yelled at like that!" Madara snapped, dragging Itachi toward the club. Hashirama and Jiraiya shared looks, then got out the car and ran after Madara, who was dragging Itachi through the now empty club.

"Let go of me!"

"No way! Do I look stupid to you?!"

"Madara, stop it!"

"What the Hell is going on?" Konan demanded as she came around to the front. Madara glared at her.

"None of your business!" He snapped as he continued to the stairs. Jiraiya looked around the club, then at Konan.

"He's pissed cuz Itachi has a big mouth." He said aloud. Hashirama smacked him in the back of the head. Konan's eyes widened.

"He's not gonna hurt him, is he?!"

"I dunno... He's pretty pissed off." Jiraiya grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought they were..." Konan's voice trailed off as Madara disappeared up the stairs.

"Madara, let me go!" Itachi snapped. Madara gripped his arm tighter, leading him to their room. Madara shoved Itachi in, shutting the door behind them. Itachi watched Madara carefully.

"Madara, you've been drinking too much... Can't you just go to sleep?" He asked. Madara glared at him.

"You embarrassed me in front of them!"

"It's not my fault! You were acting...!"

"Acting what?!"

"You were acting like a dick, Madara!"

"Is that what you think I am, you little whore?!"

"I am not a whore, shut up!"

"Are to! Don't you remember the time Jiraiya kissed you?"

"I didn't do that!"

"You helped it along, lying on the couch like the little slut you are!"

"I am not a slut!! And, Madara, my hand was broken, I couldn't do anything!"

"Whatever! You're such a liar!"

"Why are you acting like this?! You weren't like this before what happened with Orochimaru!"

"Shut up, Itachi!" Madara didn't bother to answer him and shoved past him, knocking him on the floor to grab a beer from the fridge. Itachi looked at him, then the door. He got up and made a grab for it, but Madara grabbed him around the waist.

"STOP!"

"Madara, let go of me! It's obvious you don't want me to around, so just let go!"

"Nooo! You're the one who's changed, Itachi!"

"Me?!"

"You won't let me talk to you like we used to! You won't let me have sex with you, you won't let me do anything!"

"Mngh, Madara, let go! Ah, stop touching me!" Itachi gasped when one of Madara's hands traveled down his stomach. Madara brought his lips to Itachi's ear.

"Let's try again, okay? Let's go back to the way things were..." He pleaded in Itachi's ear. Itachi shut his eyes tightly. _He's drunk... Way too drunk..._ He thought, finding the whole situation to be depressing. He reeled his elbow back, jamming it into Madara's ribs. Madara gasped, then winced, holding his stomach. Itachi threw the door open and ran out into the hallway, heading down the stairs. The rest of the Akatsuki, including Jiraiya and Hashirama were all there and looked up.

"Itachi!" Konan cried. Itachi glanced up quickly, hearing the bedroom door fly open. He looked around.

"Where's Kisame? I need another ride home." He stated.

"He's around back."

"If Madara asks, I'm already gone!" Itachi hurried around back to where all the alcohol and a few old couches were. Kisame was gathering up a box of wine and looked up.

"Itachi?"

"I need another ride home and fast."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Madara."

"... All right. Let me get my keys." Kisame said and disappeared into a separate room where the employee lockers were. Itachi was just heading to the door to leave when he heard it. A loud click. He jerked his head up.

"Madara, stop!"

...

_**BAM!**_

Black began to fringe around Itachi's vision, his body was feeling cold. Dizziness settled in.

"Oh..." It sounded like Madara's voice, but it was hard to tell. More shouting was in the background, but Itachi couldn't hear them well either. Only the sound of his own heart pounding in his chest... Slower... And slower...

From the other points of view was only the image of the Uchiha teenager collapsing to his knees and falling on his side. Kisame rushed out first, touching Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi? Itachi, wake up!" He urged.

"You shot him!" Konan managed to cry out. Madara looked confused at first, then seemed to slowly become sober, or at least realized what he had done.

"Ohh... Oh! Oh my god!" He dropped the gun and raced forward, getting down by Itachi. Blood spread out like an oil spill on the front of his shirt. Itachi looked dazed, his eyes seeming to search the ceiling for answers.

"Itachi, say something!" Madara pleaded. Itachi blinked and looked at him tiredly.

"Are you... Sober yet...?"

"Itachi...! Itachi, I'm so sorry! I just... I don't know what happened. I drank too much..."

"I know..."

"Itachi, breath, all right? We have an ambulance coming." Madara said as calmly as he could. Itachi sucked in a sharp breath, wincing a bit.

"It hurts..."

"I know, Itachi, I know. I'm sorry... When we get out of the hospital, you can shoot me back."

"Don't be... Stupid... Madara..."

"Itachi..." Madara couldn't stop himself from holding Itachi to him tightly, letting the blood stain the front of his clothes. Itachi sighed, trying not to wince in pain as Madara held onto him. _I'm horrible! I shot him! He could die!! Where's that ambulance?! _He thought worriedly.

"Madara?"

"What? What is it, Itachi?"

"Promise me... That when I get out of that hospital... Again..."

"..."

"You'll stop drinking..."

"Right, of course! I'll never touch another bottle of vodka again!" Madara cried. Itachi couldn't stop a quiet laugh, despite the pain.

"Good..." Itachi's world went black...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This was... Supposed to be more detailed and sad than I expected it to be... But, oh well. NO, this is not the last chapter. There... Maybe one or two more chapters. Depends... o3o It's hard to tell. :D Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this despite a lot of OOCness and... Probably the sketchiness. ; I was in a hurry near the end because I can't keep my eyes open any longer. -headdesk-**


	8. Chapter 8: No Trust

**Oh, gosh. This chapter is so late and I'm sooo sorry, but I just recently got some inspiration for the rest of it! ^^;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto-sensei's characters! But I do own the plot of this story.**

**CONTAINS: Violence, blood, gore, abuse, love, romance, yaoi, shounen-ai, alcohol, gambling.**

**Main Pairing: MadaXIta**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seven: No Trust.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Itachi knew that sound. He was all too familiar with it. And he had hoped he'd never have to hear it again. He was half tempted to shoot upright and bash the machine in, but his body as tired and he just didn't want to move... Nor pay for a broken heart monitor. Itachi instead kept his eyes closed as he tried to return back to his peaceful sleep...

"You have to let me see him!" A voice was protesting. Itachi frowned and forced his eyes open and looked toward the door, his neck feeling stiff. It was Madara's voice. He knew that voice anywhere. He sounded desperate... And exhausted.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this boy needs to sleep." The nurse was saying, pushing on the front of Madara's business suit.

"But, I'm family! Can't he have visitors from his family?"

"I'm very sorry, sir, but he's really very tired-"

"And you couldn't see him anyway." The doctor's voice cut in.

"What do you mean?" Madara demanded, impatiently. Itachi frowned and sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his abdomen. He carefully leaned forward to see the ruckus outside his hospital room.

"Sir, that gunshot wound... Someone shot him and we have been told by an anonymous visitor that you were the one who shot him." The doctor was saying. Madara looked a little uneasy now. Itachi looked at the sheets of the hospital bed. _... So it's true... I wasn't dreaming..._ He thought with a frown, then closed his eyes and got out of the bed carefully.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the police." The doctor said slowly.

"But-"

"He didn't shoot me." Itachi said as he appeared in the doorway. The nurse whirled around.

"Itachi, get back in bed! You shouldn't be walking around!" She cried.

"She's right..." Madara murmured. Itachi sent him a disapproving glare, then looked at the doctor.

"He didn't shoot me... I had asked him to teach me to use his gun for self-defense, but he wouldn't. So I stole his gun and the last thing I remember was pulling the trigger... I did it by accident, doctor." He explained calmly. The doctor frowned, then sighed.

"If you're... Sure..." He mumbled.

"I am... And I don't mind having visitors. I can't sleep here anyway." Itachi muttered, turning to go back into his room. The nurse and doctor shared looks as Madara slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"... Itachi-"

"Don't," Itachi cut off, "I'm really not in the mood... I'm tired, my body's sore. I'm not in the mood."

"... Itachi, I'm sorry." Madara tried again quickly. Itachi managed to sit back on his bed, keeping his eyes averted.

"Of course you are. Sorry always heals wounds."

"Itachi, please... I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Because you were drinking... You know, I was hoping I wouldn't have to come back here again... The last time I was here was because of my father..."

"... Itachi, I'm not-"

"You're just like him, Madara," Itachi interrupted uncaringly, "Everything about you. Your drinking habit. Your ability to get me in the hospital faster than anybody else. It's not surprising, though. I wonder if all Uchiha are like that..."

"Itachi, no! I'm not like that sick bastard! And you know it!" Madara protested. Itachi glanced at him and waved a hand in his direction.

"And you raise your voice to me."

"... Itachi, please. I'm really, very sorry... I promised I'd stopped drinking, didn't I?"

"Yea, but who's to say you won't sneak around behind my back?" Itachi demanded, folding his arms over his chest. Madara shook his head.

"I won't. I promise I'll never touch another alcoholic drink for the rest of my life."

"If you even HAVE the rest of your life..."

"Itachi, I promise. I can keep a promise." Madara almost regretted saying that by the look on Itachi's face. It looked like he was going to smile, but at the same time, he looked angry.

"Heh... Of course you can, Madara. You always keep your promises. I can't remember a single time you didn't keep a promise." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Itachi, don't get sarcastic with me."

"What're you gonna do? Hit me?"

"No!"

"Shoot me?"

"No!"

"Madara, I don't get what happened to you," Itachi murmured softly as he leaned forward on his hands, "I don't know what happened to me... Everything was going smoothly before... I loved you and you loved me... And we didn't have any trouble keeping it from anyone... And then that thing with Orochimaru and the Sound... I don't know why you didn't accept Orochimaru's offer-" Madara looked like he was going to talk, but Itachi quickly went on.

"-And I don't care to know... I really don't. I'm going to admit... That I'm afraid to know... I just want things to go back to the way they were..."

"They can." Madara insisted, but Itachi shook his head.

"Madara, I used to like it when I teased you and you teased me back... And when we always... Did those things. But now as I think back on it, I don't get why I did them... I mean, I loved you... I still do, but it's just things have changed and it's getting very difficult. I don't want to disappoint you..."

"You could never disappoint me! Itachi, I really do love you, I do. Sure things have changed, but that doesn't mean my feelings changed... Look, maybe we just need another break..." Madara said softly. Itachi looked at him.

"Break...?"

"I'm... Going to head out of the city again. I'll be back and we'll see how things go..."

"... Sure... Yea, that's fine." Itachi murmured and looked at the floor. He didn't really want Madara to leave, but at the same time... Itachi shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to cry again. It was too much work to cry. Madara sighed quietly, then walked up to Itachi, kissing him gently on the forehead and brushing his hand over Itachi's raven hair.

"I'll be back... I love you, Itachi..." He whispered against his hair and kissed him again. Itachi kept his eyes shut, then let them open, but when they did. Madara was gone. Itachi blinked and jumped from the bed, ignoring the pain of doing so. He ran to the door and leaned out. Madara wasn't even in the hallways. Itachi looked down at the floor, dropping his arms at his sides limply. _... Goodbye, Madara..._ He felt the stinging sensation in his eyes and he reached up, pushing on his eyes with the heel of his palms. _Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry..._ He attempted to will the tears away, but they seeped past his tightly closed eyes and past his hands. _Damn it..._

**xxxxxxx**

Itachi found himself sitting on the side of the road in front of the Akatsuki's club at midnight. A week after Madara had departed. He let his elbows rest on his knees, his head in his hands. He watched the lights from the club cast rainbows and shadows on the building across from the club. He frowned. _... Three more weeks..._ He thought, mentally counting the days of Madara's return. The sound of a shoe crunching on gravel behind him made him alert.

"It's just me." Pein's voice said. Itachi sighed and dropped his head on his knees, letting his arms rest on the back of his neck. Pein walked over and sat down beside him, frowning.

"Madara left again, huh?" He asked.

"... Yea." Itachi's muffled voice answered. Pein frowned and pulled out a cigarette, fingering it before it placed it in his mouth and lighting it up.

"He's coming back, isn't he?"

"... Yea.

"You don't sound very excited to see him."

"... I don't know," Itachi said, lifting his head as he looked at the dirty pavement, "I don't know what to do... I still... I still love him. More than before, I think, but... It's not the same as before. Nothing we do. I still like it when he's around. Just his presence makes me feel like I'm getting butterflies, but then when we get into it more... I just don't want to do it."

"... So your relationship just had too much sex. Tell Madara to cool it."

"Last time I tried, I got shot."

"... I see... But he was drunk wasn't he? I thought he promised not to drink anymore."

"He says that, but... After the incident with Orochimaru, I can't be sure if he's telling the truth... Pein, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused now... I'm getting a headache." Itachi groaned, pressing a palm to his forehead. Pein looked at him with sympathy.

"Hey... Cheer up. I'm sure when Madara comes back, things will get better... Maybe I can even keep the club open for just us when he gets back. You know, like we did way back when." He tried. Itachi looked at him and smiled faintly.

"... That doesn't sound like a bad idea..."

"See? You need to lighten up a bit. Why don't you come inside? It's getting cold out here anyway." Pein suggested as he stood up, his jacket flipping open with a slight breeze. He took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it on the sidewalk, crushing it and walking back into the club. Itachi slowly got up, turning to the club. He looked up at the bright neon lights, letting them reflect off his onyx eyes. _... Pein's right. I need to loosen up... When Madara comes back, we'll just celebrate like we always did._ He thought, more to reassure himself. He walked around back to enter through there, finding it easier rather than to push through all the crowds. He stepped in around back, then shut the door. He glanced up, then frowned. It felt like a short flash back of when Madara shot him...

**BAM!**

Itachi jumped, just hearing the gunshot in his head. He pressed his back to the door and looked down. _This is too depressing... Maybe I just need some sleep... Yea, that's right. Sleep. That usually helps._ He thought and walked into the club where music pounded loudly. Konan looked up from pouring a drink.

"You heading upstairs?" She asked over the music. Itachi nodded. Konan only nodded back and Itachi went up the stairs, heading right for the room he had shared with Madara. He closed the door behind him and went to the bed, collapsing down in the soft blankets. He looked at the blankets, letting his fingers dig into them. He shut his eyes. _Such a headache... _He rolled over on his other side, pulling a pillow over his head and cried...

**xxxxxxx**

Itachi was awake, eating breakfast at the club again. He twisted gently on the barstool, sucking on a fork in his mouth. Hidan was lying on the counter next to him, half awake.

"Such a headache..." He groaned. Itachi glanced at him.

"Then don't drink... Idiot." He muttered. Hidan huffed and gave Itachi a shove in the shoulder.

"I wasn't drinking."

"... Hidan, Konan found almost twelve bottles in just your room. Who knows how many you drank down here."

"Fuck you." Hidan grumbled and took a big bite of eggs. Itachi ignored him and took another bite of his breakfast. He, Hidan, and Deidara were the only ones there at the time seeing as the others had gone on a drive-by. Apparently, the Sound had been sneaking around on their side of the town and were about to get the welcome wagon. Itachi closed his eyes, almost falling asleep when Deidara came onto the empty dance floor, stretching.

"Ahhh, that was the greatest- Whoa, what happened to you two, hm?" Deidara asked with a smirk. Itachi grunted in response. Hidan's reply was too muffled by the food stuffed in his mouth. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, ew. Don't talk with your mouth full, doofus." He pointed out.

"Fmunk foo." Hidan spat past his food, some of it flying on the floor. Itachi's eyes dropped to the ground. Deidara eyed him closely.

"What's up with you? You look like you didn't sleep last night." He commented.

"I didn't." Itachi answered softly.

"Why not? Does it got something to do with Madara, hm?" Deidara asked as he plopped down in the empty stool on the other side of Itachi.

"... Yea..." Itachi murmured. Hidan gulped down his food.

"He left again, didn't he?" He asked. Itachi nodded. Deidara frowned.

"How come? Does he feel bad for shooting you?" He asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know... I think so. I'm confused... I don't know if I trust him or not." He murmured. Hidan frowned.

"... Well, in my opinion, I wouldn't trust him. Hell, to be honest, I barely trust any of the Akatsuki members." He stated.

"Why would you say that, hm?" Deidara demanded. Hidan smirked, taking a sip of milk.

"We're a big gang of high class criminals. Hell, for all we know, Itachi could easily rip something off of us."

"Itachi wouldn't do that!" Deidara protested. Itachi averted his eyes, drinking his milk.

"It all depends on who has what." He admitted. Deidara blinked.

"Seriously?" He was answered with a shrug. Hidan smirked.

"And you, Deidara. You specialty is explosions. Who knows? Maybe you could blow this club up."

"..."

"As for me, I could simply kill each and every one of you with just the swipe of this." Hidan picked up his glass and smashed it on the edge of the counter, waving the sharp, jagged end at them. Itachi eyed him slowly.

"But why don't you?" He asked. Hidan shrugged and easily tossed the glass behind him at the wall.

"Because... You can't kill someone who's in the same gang as you. I mean, that's like being a traitor. You could get killed double time by Pein or Madara. Either one of them would kill to keep secrets in Akatsuki." He explained. Deidara frowned.

"That's bullshit, hm."

"Hey, you're a newbie, Deidara, so shut your trap."

"I dare you to say that again, stupid!"

"Both of you shut up." Itachi muttered, annoyed as he took the last bite of his food. He closed his eyes, then stopped, frowning.

You could get killed double time by Pein or Madara... Either one of them would kill to keep secrets in Akatsuki.

"... Hidan is what you said true?" Itachi demanded. Hidan looked at him.

"Which part?"

"About Pein or Madara killing to keep secrets in Akatsuki."

"... Well, yea. How do you think a lot of Kakuzu's partners got killed? They were big mouthed little snots." Hidan pointed out. Deidara sweat dropped.

"... You just described yourself perfectly." He stated and laughed. A vein pounded in Hidan's forehead.

"Shut your face, you little twerp!" He yelled. Itachi looked at his plate thoughtfully. _Does that mean... Madara would kill me if I had any useful secrets? I suppose that means I should stop paying attention to the meetings._ He thought. There was a knocking on the front door of the club. Deidara stopped laughing and looked at the door. Hidan and Itachi shared looks.

"Who could that be?" Itachi asked.

"Hell if I know. The club's closed!" Hidan yelled at the door. There was another knock. Deidara frowned.

"Persistent little bastard, hm." He muttered. Itachi slid off the barstool and went to the door. All he did was open it and the door burst open with a familiar person jumping in and slamming the door shut before Itachi could even speak.

"The Hell?!" Hidan barked angrily.

"You freaked us out, idiot, hm!" Deidara agreed angrily. Itachi blinked. Madara laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I freaked myself out..." He replied.

"I thought you were coming back for another three weeks." Itachi managed to say without stuttering. Madara gave a weary smile.

"Heh... Uhm... I sort of got in trouble where I was staying." He said with a shrug, looking off the side. Itachi opened his mouth, but there was loud knocking on the door.

"Open up, this is the police!" It was Tsunade's voice. Itachi glared at Madara, who waved his hands around.

"I didn't lead them here! Ssh! Let me do the talking." He whispered and shooed Itachi back to the barstools. Hidan and Deidara shared 'what the fuck' looks. Madara straightened his business suit and opened the door.

"Good morning, Tsunade... May I help you?" He asked. Tsunade frowned, holding a gun at her side.

"Don't play innocent, Madara Uchiha... You were knew someone by the name of Tobi, yes?" She demanded. Madara frowned.

"I've heard of him... Why?" He asked curiously.

"He just caused mass chaos on the other side of the city." Tsunade growled.

"... Well, I have no idea who that is, Tsunade... I'm very sorry. I hope you catch him."

"... You may have gotten away with your sweet talk this time, Madara, but next time I'll catch you." Tsunade grumbled. Madara smiled innocently. Itachi tilted his head, trying to remember where he had heard the name 'Tobi'. Hidan and Deidara shared looks.

"Who the Hell-"

"Is Tobi?" Deidara finished. They both looked at Itachi, who shrugged.

"I can't remember."

"What do you mean you _can't_ remember?! You losing your memory and your sight?!" Hidan yelled into Itachi's ear. Itachi almost fell off his barstool, then sent him a sharp glare.

"I'm going to be deaf if you don't stop shouting in my ear!" He snapped. Madara shut the door at last and waltzed over, sighing.

"Boy, am I tired... So, what're you guys eating for breakfast?" He asked curious as he peered over Itachi's shoulder.

"Konan made us breakfast." Itachi muttered.

"She and the others went on a drive-by, hm!" Deidara chirped.

"Without us!" Hidan grumbled. Madara gave him a pat on the head, making him wince.

"Don't complain. It's not your fault you're the babies of Akatsuki." It was meant, as an insult and Itachi knew it... So did Hidan.

"I am so not a baby! I bet you I could-"

"Kill us all simply with the swipe of a broken glass?" Madara guessed. Hidan glared. Deidara blinked, then glared at Hidan.

"You bastard, you were trying to scare us, hm!" He accused. Itachi banged his head on the table.

"For the love of God, Deidara..." He muttered. Madara tilted his head to the side as Hidan and Deidara began to argue.

"Hey... Hey! Shut up, you guys!" He snapped at last. Hidan huffed and went to sulk in the room he usually slept in. Deidara grabbed his coat.

"I'm gonna go buy some candy. Want anything, hm?" He asked.

"Gummy worms would be nice." Madara said.

"All right... Anything for you, Itachi, hm?"

"... Gobstoppers."

"All righty! A package of gummy worms and a box of Gobstoppers coming right up, hm! Be back in a few minutes!" Deidara called and walked out the back door. Madara watched him go, then checked to make sure Hidan was locked in a room. He came back and sat beside Itachi, who still had his head on the counter.

"Hey... Miss me?" He asked hopefully. Itachi closed his eyes and smirked, then lifted his head, glancing at him.

"You have no idea..." He said softly. Despite the many questions he had for Madara, the trust issues, and whatnot... He couldn't shake the swelling in his heart at seeing Madara arrive safe and sound at the club. Madara smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. Itachi went pink and it felt like the first time they had begun dating.

"I love you..." Madara murmured against his skin. Itachi shivered a bit.

"I know..."

"Good..." Madara kissed him again, this time on the nose. Itachi turned crimson, then put his hands on either side of Madara's face and pulled their lips together gently. Madara smirked into the kiss, then closed his eyes, and ran his tongue along Itachi's lips. Itachi parted them carefully, allowing Madara's tongue to slip in and invade his moist cavern. Their tongues rubbed against each other, their breaths coming out in hot gasps for air. Madara then began to kiss down Itachi's neck, sucking gently every so often. Itachi moaned at last, his fingers tangling in Madara's thick black hair. Madara found himself getting up from his chair, his lips never leaving Itachi's throat. He blindly shoved all the plates off the countertop, leaving a row of faint bruises on Itachi's neck. He then pushed Itachi onto the empty counter, easily getting on top of him. Itachi kept his breath steady as he let a moan escape every so often. Madara pulled his lips back to look down at Itachi.

"I missed you too." He murmured. Itachi frowned.

"You stopped to tell me that?" He demanded. Madara gave a gentle shrug.

"Just thought you outta know."

"I know... Now show me."

"Aren't you needy?" Madara murmured. Itachi gave him an impatient pout. Madara smirked and leaned down, connecting their lips in a wet, passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Madara let his hand glide down Itachi's black button up shirt, trying to find the buttons. He began to pull the buttons off, revealing Itachi's smooth, creamy chest. He brought a hand to Itachi's left nipple and gave it a squeeze. Itachi gasped into his mouth and tried to wiggle a bit to find a more comfortable position, but Madara did let him move. He gently pulled at his nipple, rolling the hard bud between his fingers. Itachi moaned, moving his hands up to pull off Madara's shirt.

"Talk about missing me." Madara muttered as Itachi found it troublesome to take off his shirt. Madara pulled back to take off his shirt. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Don't take your time." He said under his breath. Madara smirked and tossed his shirt to the floor.

"I know... Deidara said he'd be back soon. Can't have that kid walking in on us."

"Then why don't we just go upstairs?"

"Because. I'm already enjoying myself too much." Madara answered, then ducked his head, taking Itachi's other nipple between his teeth. Itachi gasped, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling. Madara let his hands land on Itachi's hips, massaging down to his inner thighs. Itachi moaned, arching his back at the feeling. Madara smirked, then leaned back to kiss Itachi on the lips again, grinding his hips against Itachi's. Itachi gave a long groan and threw his arms around Madara's neck, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. Madara kissed him hungrily, then ran his tongue down Itachi's jaw line and down his throat. He frowned, grimacing at the sound of a car door slamming.

"Damn." He cursed. Itachi gave a groan.

"What?" He asked in a panting voice. Madara licked his lower lip, keeping his nose pressed to Itachi's skin, then smirked.

"Nothing... I'm just thinking of how hot it would be if you sucked me off." He replied, lifting his head up. Itachi looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but didn't argue when Madara began to remove his pants. Meanwhile, Deidara just closed the door behind him and stopped, hearing some funny noises coming from the bar. He peeked in, then jerked back, covering his mouth and nose as a dark red blush crossed his face. _Erk..._ He thought as his body heated up in a full body blush. He took a deep breath into his gloves and kept his back to the wall by the doorway into the bar. _... I didn't think Itachi did THAT kind of stuff._ He thought, letting his blue eyes dart back and forth at the awkward thought. Back in the bar, Madara and Itachi had moved their 'activities' to the floor behind the counter. Itachi had his lips pressed to Madara's erection, kissing the tip. He then let his tongue dart out, flicking over the slit. Madara moaned and let his fingers entangle themselves in Itachi's silky raven hair, pulling a little hard. Itachi didn't hesitate and let his lips come around the head, sucking. Madara groaned.

"Come on, Itachi... Don't play around." He complained. Itachi smirked a bit around the cock in his mouth, then closed his eyes, moving the erection deeper into his mouth. Once it hit the back of his throat, he sucked, letting his tongue move along the underside. Madara groaned and bucked his hips. Itachi winced, trying not to make a gagging sound and continued to suck as his throat burned. Itachi figured Madara must not have had a release in a while... Especially after he easily gave a loud groan, letting his hot liquid spill down Itachi's throat. Itachi quickly swallowed, some of the cum dripping from his lips. Madara panted, giving Itachi a sly smirk.

"That's a good look for you." He commented. Itachi sent him a short, pointless glare, then licked the creamy liquid off the sides of his mouth. Madara bent down and took Itachi's chin in his hand, moving his thumb up to lead the rest of the liquid to his mouth. Itachi's tongue darted out, licking it up at the tip of Madara's thumb. Madara smirked and easily pushed Itachi on his back, getting on top of him and bringing three fingers to his mouth.

"If you wanna suck on my fingers, go right on ahead." He teased. Itachi took the three digits into his mouth, moaning as he sucked on them. Madara felt a shiver of delight go up his spine as Itachi coated his fingers in thick, wet saliva. He eventually pulled his fingers free from Itachi's mouth, earning a disappointed whine from Itachi. Madara sent him a smirk.

"It'll get better." He led his fingers to Itachi's entrance, gently letting the first finger trace around the tight puckered hole. He then pushed one finger instead, making Itachi jerk a little. Madara gently blew on Itachi's hard on to make it calm down and relax. Itachi moaned and squirmed a little. Madara pushed his finger in, then pulled it part way out, pushing back in. After a few shorts seconds of that, the second finger pushed in. Itachi jerked again, making a sound that sort of sounded like _mmph_! Madara smirked and pushed his fingers in, curling them a bit. Itachi squirmed a bit uncomfortably, giving a whine. Madara kept his fingers still for a moment before moving them again. Itachi moaned and pushed back on them, signalling that he had gotten used to it. Madara kept pushing until he added a third finger, which made Itachi gasp out loud. Madara used his free hand to stroke Itachi's silky hair.

"Relax." He commanded. Itachi just moaned in response, writhing beneath him. The muscles of Itachi's rectum clenched around Madara's fingers, then it seemed to cease after Madara began to push his fingers in and out slowly. At this point, Madara was wondering why Deidara or whomever car door slammed wasn't coming inside. Or had they already come inside? Madara was finding that a little irritating. He didn't want anyone to see Itachi like this. Only him. He was a little possessive of Itachi, true, but Itachi didn't seem to notice or even care. Madara just prayed nobody was watching as he removed his fingers, bringing his cock to Itachi's entrance, pushing Itachi's legs up over his shoulders.

"I missed you." Madara said again with a smirk, then pushed inside before Itachi could answer. In fact, all he got was a sharp cry. Tears pricked Itachi's eyes as he tried to adjust, his nails scratching against the carpeted floor beneath him. Madara didn't move, although, it was killing him not to. The muscles clenched around his erection, making him want to squirm in anticipation. He almost felt bad when he didn't wait a little longer and pushed against the velvety walls. Itachi made another squeaking sound that still sounded almost like a scream. He ignored the tears that had welled in his eyes and gritted his teeth as Madara pushed into him. Madara paused again, watching the tears stream down Itachi's face.

"You're still... Really tight..." Madara managed to groan. Itachi whimpered in response.

"Relax." Madara ordered past his shaky breath. Itachi took a sharp breath, then let it out. Slowly his body began to relax and Madara took his chance to pull back and shove deeper when Itachi squirmed. Itachi made a sound somewhat like a moan and a scream. Madara enjoyed the musical sounds. He'd missed showing Itachi how much he loved him. He missed the beautiful sounds Itachi made whenever he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves. Hell, he missed just hearing Itachi's voice saying his name. Madara knew Itachi obviously had some things to say to him about they're recent arguments, but he had a feeling Itachi was forgetting every single thing that had happened in the past month as he hit the sweet spot deep inside him. A scream ripped forth from Itachi's throat as his stomach tightened and the foamy white liquid spurt from his shaft, splattering on the floor, Madara's chest, and his own body. Madara groaned as the muscles tightened around his erection. He released long and hard, filling Itachi with his sweet essences. Itachi moaned out loud at the feeling. After riding out their orgasms, Madara pulled himself out and collapsed beside Itachi, who was panting quietly.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Madara asked softly. Itachi gave him a confused, tired look.

"For what?" He asked between soft breaths. Madara slowly smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Itachi gently kissed him back, then sighed tiredly.

"'M tired..." He mumbled.

"I'll take you upstairs... What did I do with my pants?" Madara asked himself as he sat up. Itachi shrugged as he slowly fell asleep on the floor. Madara looked around, scratching the side of his head as he tried to remember when they suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"... You threw them..." Deidara managed to say. Madara jerked his head up and snatched his pants away from him.

"... Did you see that?" He demanded. Deidara shook his head vigorously.

"N-No way, hm! I j-just walked in, hm!" He stuttered. Madara sweat dropped. He was mostly worried about people seeing his Itachi, when he had forgotten that Deidara was a little too young to be learning about these sorts of things.

"... Hey, take this and go knock yourself out." Madara said, taking out his wallet and handing Deidara a wad of cash. Deidara blinked.

"What for, hm?"

"Go buy more candy or something. Do with it what you want." Madara answered, sweating a bit. Deidara beamed.

"Okay! Thank you, Madara, hm!" He whirled around and ran from the room with the money. Madara felt his eye twitching. _Why do I have the feeling he only did that to get money out of me?_ He wondered, then shook his head, standing up. He grabbed his boxers, which were tossed nearby and pulled them on, followed by his pants. He snatched up his jacket and used it to cover Itachi. He lifted him up, taking him to their reserved room upstairs. He set Itachi carefully on the bed and pulled the blankets over him, before going downstairs to quickly clean up the mess. He didn't want Konan getting mad at him for having sex in her workspace. He stood up, just dropping a wet clothe in the sink when the front doors opened, making him jump almost a hundred feet in the air.

"Madara...?" Pein asked as he walked in.

"I thought you were gone." Kisame said as he took a puff on his cigarette.

"I thought Pein told you to stop smoking in his club." Kakuzu snorted. Pein sent Kisame a glare. Kisame quickly went outside to toss it. Konan walked in afterwards, frowning. Sasori followed her inside.

"Why does it smell odd in here?" He asked, pushing a gun into his belt.

"Smells like sex to me." Kakuzu muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sex has a scent?!" Madara exclaimed with a curious look.

"Of course." Kakuzu huffed matter-of-factly.

"They should make a cologne like that." Madara said with a nod.

"That's not the point," Konan mumbled, "The point is _someone_ did _something_ in here."

"... Che, don't look at me. Maybe Hidan came downstairs with Deidara." Madara said with a shrug. Kakuzu gave him a funny look. Sasori sweat dropped. Pein and Konan looked at Madara accusingly.

"Soooo, how did your drive-by go?" Madara asked casually as he quickly squeezed the extra liquid from the clothe into the sink. The group came to sit on the barstools as Kisame walked in.

"Not bad... We got rid of a lot of Sound members." Sasori pointed out.

"Yea. Looks like Orochimaru's gonna go downhill." Kisame said with a nod as he got comfortable on a barstool.

"Unfortunately, my car has a popped tire." Pein muttered.

"That's too bad." Madara murmured as he got out several drinks and sending them down to the counter to each member.

"And that was my favorite car." Konan said with a pout as she opened her drink. Pein smirked into the bottle.

"Same here." He answered before taking a sip.

"Sooo, how's Itachi?" Kakuzu asked curiously. Madara shrugged.

"I... Don't know exactly. He seemed fine when I came here. He didn't seem to hate me." He replied.

"Cuz you had sex." Kakuzu accused. Madara went pink.

"Who asked you?! What are you?! A sex god?! Quit asking!" He snapped. Kakuzu smirked.

"And you just proved my point." He answered. Madara sweat dropped.

"Asshole." He muttered.

"Where're are the squirts anyway?" Sasori asked after a gulp of his drink.

"Hidan's in his room. He got in an argument with Deidara, who uhm... I sent out to buy some things... And Itachi's asleep." Madara explained.

"Hidan's such a little kid. Even Itachi and Deidara act more mature than him." Konan muttered.

"Give him a break," Kakuzu put in, "He's been having trouble keeping his apartment. He can't make any money to pay for it."

"So how has he been holding up?" Madara asked as he sat on the countertop with a glass of water.

"I've been sneaking cash to his landlady." Kakuzu muttered as he took a drink. Now, there's a reason why all the members present spewed their drinks everywhere and stared at Kakuzu like he had grown three more heads and twelve arms.

"YOU _PAID_ Hidan's rent?" Madara asked in disbelief.

"Yea, so what?" Kakuzu demanded, easily keeping his blush of embarrassment away.

"You gave money for someone else?" Konan asked, just as shocked. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Look. I'm not that much of a money-grubbing bastard."

"Yes, you are." Several members said at the same time. Kakuzu hit his head on the counter top. Madara smirked and took a drink of his water.

"That's cute... I always wondered why Hidan insisted on staying partners with you." He replied. Kakuzu grunted in response.

"Hey, you're not gonna drink anything?" Pein asked suddenly, just noticing that Madara was drinking water and not beer. Madara shrugged.

"Itachi made me promise not to drink anymore... So I'm sticking to my promise." He answered.

"Hm, Itachi has leader around his finger~" Kisame cooed. Madara huffed.

"As if... I just don't wan to lose him... So, I'm going to start keeping my promises from now on." He replied.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you, Madara!" Konan beamed.

"Madara, you're such a weirdo." Sasori muttered. Madara shrugged again. Pein gave Madara a hidden smile.

"That's a good thing to do, Madara... After all, the first ingredient to a successful relationship is trust." He said. Madara looked back at him, blinking. Had Itachi told him what had happened? Or was Pein just psychic? Instead of asking, Madara smiled back at him.

"Pein, how come you haven't asked anyone out yet?" Sasori asked suddenly. Pein blinked.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned. Sasori shrugged.

"You seem to know a lot about love and you know all that sappy relationship stuff. And yet, you don't have a... Well, whatever gender you're interested in." He explained. Pein looked at his bottle, tracing the top with his finger and licking the alcohol off his finger. He shrugged.

"I'm not the type for either... Too much work in keeping the club up and running." He answered. Konan smirked and poked his shoulder.

"I'll bet you Pein likes someone~" She cooed. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Who could there possibly be?" He asked.

"There's shitloads of people." Kakuzu pointed out.

"It's obvious you like Hidan, Kakuzu. And it's obvious that Sasori's been flirting with the clueless blondie. Same with Kisame and Konan. As for Madara, we all know his story. Zetsu's not been around lately either, but he's too silent that nobody knows anything about him." Pein explained. Sasori sweat dropped.

"You guys notice that, but he does?" He asked aloud, referring to Deidara's clueless attitude toward his flirting. Kakuzu only snorted. Kisame went pink as well as Konan.

"We don't flirt!" They said in unison. Pein smirked and took a sip of his beer. Konan smiled brightly.

"You'll find someone, Pein! There's a soul mate for everyone out there!" She exclaimed.

"Yea, just take your own advice." Madara pointed out. Pein looked at his beer thoughtfully.

"Yea... Yea, I guess so." He seemed thoughtfully now.

"What're you guys talking about?" Itachi asked, coming to join Madara on the countertop. Everyone looked up. Madara smirked.

"Crap. You get enough sleep?" He asked, mostly hoping Itachi slept well. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, thanks for asking... What're you drinking?" He asked, confused. Madara looked at the glass of water, then at him.

"I'm drinking hydrogen peroxide," He said sarcastically, "No, it's water." Itachi blinked, looking at him for a while, then smiled.

"All right. I think I'll have some too then." He filled a glass up. Pein looked at Madara with the same hidden smile. Madara suddenly felt pride swell up in his chest. Itachi obviously liked it when he was fussed over and he liked trust, like Pein said. That's just what Madara needed to do... Keep trust, concern, and love for Itachi at all times.

"I'm hungry!" Hidan yelled as he came down the stairs.

"We're not deaf, we can hear you!" Kisame snapped. Hidan ignored him and grabbed a beer, sitting by the sink.

"Sooo, what we talkin' about?" He asked curiously.

"Crap." Itachi answered. Madara smirked. Hidan shrugged.

"Sounds cool. How'd the drive-by go?"

"Good." Konan answered at the same time Pein did.

"Bad." Pein had said. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Sooo... A mix between the two? Like gad?" He asked. Itachi almost choked on his water and tried not to laugh at how odd the word sounded. Madara chuckled. Konan laughed.

"It went good since we wiped out half the Sound gang members and bad since Pein's tire popped." She answered.

"Ohhhh! Okay, I get it now. That's too bad about the car, Pein. Maybe you should ask cheapskate to fix it for you." Hidan explained, pointing his pinkie finger at Kakuzu, who glared at him.

"He's not a cheapskate if he-" Kakuzu covered Sasori's mouth quickly.

"I'm not a cheapskate, you idiot. I just like to save my cash is all." He snapped at Hidan, who stuck his tongue out childishly. Everyone, but Hidan looked at Kakuzu with curious looks.

"So, anyway..." Kakuzu muttered.

"Candy!" Deidara sang as he walked in, tossing bags of candy all over the table.

"Where the Hell did you get all this?!" Hidan exclaimed as he eagerly grabbed a bag of Whoppers. Deidara pointed at Madara.

"He gave me money to go buy candy, hm." He answered.

"Why?" Konan asked. Itachi went pink at the same time Madara did.

"... It's his allowance... For being... Good..." Madara managed to say.

"For being good? Deidara's only good for a footstool!" Hidan snorted.

"Who asked you, hm?!" Deidara threw a bag of candy at Hidan, knocking him off the counter by the sink. Kakuzu and Sasori laughed out loud as Kisame chuckled.

"You deserved that." Kisame pointed out.

"Ow." Was Hidan's reply from the floor. Pein glanced up, smirking.

"Since we're all here, why don't we keep the club closed tonight and just have our own party?" He asked.

"Sounds good, hm!" Deidara chirped.

"Good with me." Hidan said as he got up, holding the side of his head.

"Hell, why not?" Kakuzu asked, shrugging. Madara smiled.

"I'm not gonna argue." He answered. Itachi leaned on Madara's side, taking a sip of his water.

"Same here." He agreed.

"Then turn on that music, damn it!" Hidan ordered. Sasori got up and started up the music. Konan cooked up a meal with Itachi, serving enough for everyone as they went on about random memories of their time in Akatsuki.

"... And she's such a hag!" Hidan was complaining about his landlady. Itachi smirked. Madara leaned near Itachi's ear.

"I love you." He whispered. Itachi looked at him, his blush hidden by the pink neon light that flashed across his face in the club. He smiled.

"I love you too, Madara..." He leaned in, kissing Madara gently on the lips. Madara kissed back, thankful that Itachi had forgiven him and that he could be trusted again. It was like Pein said...

Trust is the first ingredient to a successful relationship...

THE END

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, so that was a sappy ending. But... T.T I can't help it. Romances for me usually need a happy ending somewhere. Only when I write them, they seem sappy. Haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the ending to **_**Illegally In Love**_**!**__**It was short, but it was fun to right and I hope it was fun to read. ^^ (Yes, I will be writing more ItaUKE yaoi as soon as I finish some of this gang series, which includes the KakuXHida, SasoXDei, Pein, and Sasuke versions of this story.) Thank you so very much for reading and I would be very thankful if you reviewed.**


End file.
